


Drip Drip Drop

by traveling_imagination



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveling_imagination/pseuds/traveling_imagination
Summary: An accident aboard the Thousand Sunny forces the Straw Hats to take a little detour on their way to Fishman Island. Things don't get any better when Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Zoro run into trouble trying to get supplies. Zoro is more lost than he will probably ever be, and his friends won't know if they will ever get him back.





	1. A New Heading

As a cook, Sanji loved all varieties of food. Give him any ingredient and he would show it the upmost respect by turning it into a masterpiece. But his most favourite ingredients came from the sea. The fish that flickered through the salted waters, clams hiding rich protein and iron within their shells, even algae gave many dishes just the right touch.

Speaking of algae.

Glancing out the kitchen window, the cook could see the Straw Hat's swordsman training with his gigantic weights out on the grass deck. He should probably go warn Chopper of the muscle head's activity, the bastard was still healing from Thriller Bark.

But instead he decided to ignore his crew mate. That idiot wouldn't listen to anyone anyway. Like when he hadn't listened to Sanji when he had stood between the swordsman and that warlord. The blond gritted his teeth and had a strong urge for a good dose of nicotine. He just didn't understand the bastard! That didn't mean he disrespected him. One of the reasons he had volunteered his life in place of the swordsman was because he respected Zoro's strength and loyalty to the crew.

"Doesn't make up for the fact that he's still an idiot," Sanji grumbled.

He continued on with his cooking, stirring up the risotto to ensure the broth was soaking up properly. Life went on. They had left Thriller Bark behind and were on their way to Fishman Island, the cook's true paradise. He grinned stupidly as images of beautiful mermaids swam in his vision.

"Sanji-kun?"

The melodious voice of his angel immediately called the cook away from his task. "Yes, Nami-swaan?"

"How are we for ingredients?" the red head asked, one hand resting on the door frame, the other on her skirt clad hip. A true picture of a goddess of beauty.

"Well we got lots of food from Thriller Bark," Sanji said, turning the heat down on his cooking so it wouldn't overcook while his eyes were off it. "I took inventory then, and we were well stocked. I can check again today, but it's definitely not an issue at the moment. Why do you ask, Nami dear?"

"I found a sea chart of the area, it was mixed in with all the supplies we got," the navigator said, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. "It indicated if we continue on this course we may pass by an inhabited island, and when we live a life at sea we always want to take advantage of a chance to resupply."

"As intelligent as ever, Nami-swan!" Sanji flattered. "But if this island is so close, why isn't the log pose indicating it? I thought it had already locked onto Fishman Island."

"Don't worry, it has and still is," Nami assured. "The island I'm talking about probably doesn't have as strong of a magnetic field as Fishman Island, so the log pose 'missed' it, to put it in loose terms."

"I see," Sanji nodded in understanding. "I'll do the inventory, just in case then."

"Alright, Sanji-kun. I'm going to ask the others if there's anything they would need." With a blinding smile, the beauty of the ship left the cook to his work.

Xxxx

"Hey, Usopp, help clean up," Sanji said as he grabbed a few of the empty plates from the table.

"Huh?" the sniper whined.

"Just get your ass moving," the cook growled with no real heat.

The long nosed pirate morosely started collecting the plates along with the blond as the rest of the crew chatted with each other. The main topic of conversation being the island they may pause at.

"We should definitely look around if we pass it," Luffy said matter of factly. "Any new island means lots of adventure."

"That's not the point, idiot," Nami snapped at the rubber monkey. "We are only going to stop if we absolutely need to."

"I don't think we should stop at all," Usopp called from behind the kitchen bar as he helped rinse the dishes. "I mean, what if my Can't-go-on-unknown-islanditis acts up again?"

"It wouldn't hurt to get a bit more cola," Franky said, leaning back in his chair. "The Sunny needs as much fuel as she can get."

"Let's just wait and see what happens," Zoro grunted, getting to his feet. "If we do even pass by the island, we'll just check out supplies then and decide."

"Don't be so lax about this Zoro!" Nami barked at the swordsman, but he was already out the door.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy laughed as he ran out of the galley as well. "Play tag with me and Chopper!"

"Absent minded idiots, the both of them," the navigator sighed helplessly. Robin chuckled lightly.

Eventually everyone filed out and went about their regular business, Usopp finished helping Sanji and ran off to play with Chopper and Luffy, who had resorted to playing a ball game instead. The cook took a quick smoke break before sitting down and planning tomorrow's menu, he also took out his inventory clip board in order to remind himself to check the pantry later on.

All in all it was a calm afternoon on the Thousand Sunny.

Around the time the sun was beginning to set, Sanji had finished up his tasks and decided his ladies could do with an evening snack. He whipped up some warm tea and petite fours and laid them out artistically on a platter.

Smiling to himself the cook waltzed over to the door and swung it open. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, I've made you a wonderful treat!"

"Cook, look out!"

The blond paused at Zoro's shout and looked over to where the swordsman was standing on the deck. And he saw Luffy's game ball hurtling towards his face. Good reflexes allowed him to spin out of the ball's path and keep from dropping the precious snacks, and the ball flew past him and went through the kitchens open door. Everyone on deck halted for a moment, processing what had just happened, when the silence was literally shattered by the sound of breaking glass.

Sanji peered back into the kitchen. There wasn't any signs of broken dishes or any amount of damage. Then he noticed the door to Chopper's office was open.

"Shit," he breathed. He hurried back into the galley, gently placing his tray on the table and briskly strutting to the gapping door.

"Sanji? What happened?" Luffy called out, hopping over the railing and also coming into the kitchen.

The cook just shook his head silently and flicked on the light, bathing the medical room with a yellow glow. It also revealed the dreadful scene around him. "Luffy, go get Chopper."

The seriousness in his tone must have made an impression on the Straw Hat captain as nothing was said and he heard the boy's sandals leaving the kitchen.

"Shit," Sanji huffed again, running a hand through his hair. "He's not going to be happy about this."

Absolute wreckage was the only way the cook could describe the reindeer's office. The ball that had flung through the door had bounced on probably every solid surface in the room. Papers had been knocked over, the glass of the cabinets were shattered, several bottles littered the floor and many were broken. The multi-coloured mess on the floor created by the mixed of spoiled herbs and pills and spilt liquids. Even some bandages and cotton swabs hadn't been able to escape the destruction.

The clicking of hooves on wood alerted the cook to the doctor's presence and somberly turned to face the youngest pirate. His heart deadened at the sight of the reindeer's wide shocked eyes and lowered ears.

"This is bad, isn't it?" the blond asked.

"I…" Chopper gulped and fiddled his hoofs. "I'll… have to check everything… See what's damaged and…" a small tinge of distress glinted in the brown eyes.

Sanji tried to think of something to say, something to comfort the doctor. But he was beaten to it.

"I'm sorry, Chopper," Zoro appeared behind the reindeer, his head lowered. "I was the one who threw the ball."

"No, it's okay!" Chopper said hurriedly, turning around and flailing at the swordsman. "We were all playing, we all got carried away."

"Chopper, it's not okay." The moss head got onto one knee to level his eyes with the doctor's. "This is really bad, and I am partly at fault."

The reindeer whined quietly at the swordsman's words. "But I don't blame you," he said firmly, defiantly meeting Zoro's gaze. "I have already forgiven you."

Zoro smiled and patted Chopper's fluffy hat. "Alright. Now let's get this cleaned up, okay?"

"Mm-hm," Chopper nodded and turned to face the mess.

"What are you still doing here cook?" the swordsman growled at the cook.

Sanji scoffed at the marimo's bluntness, but wasn't in the mood to argue. "I'll go tell Nami-san what happened," he said and left the two to their work.

Xxxx

"So what are the results, Chopper?" Robin asked gently.

The whole Straw Hat crew was once again gathered around the table. It had taken several hours for Chopper and Zoro to clean up the medical room and it was now dark out. Several eyes looked expectantly and worriedly at the doctor, waiting to hear the damage report.

With a deep breath Chopper began.

"Most of the herbs I use to make the medicines have been spoilt. I've lost half the disinfectant we had stocked up. I still have bandages and linens, but the cotton swabs are ruined. A couple of the readymade medicine was still salvageable, but it has been considerably diminished. Also, several of the jars I use to hold the medicine were broken and I have nowhere to put what I have salvaged." He looked around at his crew mates, round eyes serious. "I can say now that if something happened in the next few days, if there was a fight or sickness, I would not have enough supplies to be confident in the treatment I administer."

A heavy atmosphere settled over the pirates as they took in this information.

"So this is an emergency." Nami stated darkly.

"Yes," Chopper agreed. "We need to find some way to resupply as fast as possible."

"The island," Sanji spoke up. "We can resupply at the island you mentioned before, Nami-swan."

"You're right, Sanji-kun," Nami affirmed. "But that will be more difficult than usual. As I said before, the log pose isn't locked onto it. It will be only by luck if we actually pass by it."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for it," Robin added in. "Perhaps have someone on watch constantly."

"I'll do it," Zoro said firmly and left for the crow's nest before anything could be said differently.

The crew continued to murmur amongst themselves as to what else could be done. But it was decided that the island was their best hope. Usopp, Robin and Nami continued to comfort the disheartened doctor and Luffy asked Brook to play some music to make everyone happy again. Sanji was hopeful, he trusted Nami's navigation skills to get them to the island and if someone did get hurt along the way, he was sure Chopper could figure something out.

He made the kid doctor a sweetened hot chocolate to uplift the reindeer's spirits.


	2. Sombreau Island

If Sanji thought the idiot swordsman already spent too much time in the crow’s nest training with his weights, his ideas were being challenged. Ever since the medical room incident, the marimo spent more of his time on watch than sleeping; and that was saying something! The cook could make an easy enough guess that Zoro felt bad about throwing the ball that had caused the destruction to Chopper’s supplies and was trying to make up for it by keeping an eye out for the island as much as possible. But there should be a limit to time one can continuously train.

At least, that’s what he thought the swordsman had been doing every day until he had brought the marimo dinner during his “extended” watch. All the training equipment and weights were put to the side, organized and untouched. Zoro stood with his back to him, looking out one of the windows with the binoculars held tight to his eyes. Sanji had left the food by the hatch and left without a word.

“He’s acting weird, it pisses me off,” Sanji growled as he chopped up some vegetables to mix with the pasta. Brook hummed acknowledgement from the table, sipping on his milk tea. “The sooner we get to that island the better,” the cook continued. “Bastard… being all glum for no reason.”

“I wouldn’t say he’s glum, Cook-san. More like he is determined,” the skeleton commented lightly. The blond looked over at the musician, his curled brow raised in question. “Remember that something happened to him on Thriller Bark,” Sanji flinched at the memory, but Brook went on, “he made all of us worry, and now his actions have caused an incident that incites worry. Zoro-san is one who does not like to make mistakes or cause trouble for others. At least, that is my impression of him.”

Sanji stared at the skeleton with wide, almost admirable eyes. As a rather recent addition to the crew, Brook was still trying to find his own rhythm within their little gang. His efforts were not going unnoticed, but what he had just said showed how much he had already come to care and respect the crew he was now a part of.

“Yeah, well, he still annoys me,” the blond said with no heat.

“Oh, does he irk you to the bone?” Brook chuckled. “Yohoho! Skull joke!”

“He and you both,” Sanji laughed, flashing his teeth in a big grin. “Lunch is almost ready, can you call everyone?”

The musician tipped his hat and strolled from the kitchen. Still smiling to himself, the cook strained the pasta and mixed in the sauce, vegetables and substantially sized meatballs, keeping a certain captain in mind. Soon, the table was filled up with food and hungry pirates took their seats. Sanji didn’t miss the fact that Zoro ate at a pace that could rival Luffy’s and quickly return to his watch.

“Nami-swan,” he spoke up as he filled up his crewmates’ plates with seconds, “do you know how long it will be until we’re in the area of the island?”

Nami looked up from her dish, twirling the spaghetti with her fork. “It is hard to say, I can only give an educated guess…”

“Even a guess from the beautiful and intelligent Nami-swan will be a gift of utmost knowledge,” Sanji cooed.

An amused smile spread across the navigator’s lips and she continued. “If the currents indicated on the map are correct and if we continue at this relative pace we should at least be in the islands climate range by tomorrow. I’ll check the atmospheric pressure every now and then to see if the atmosphere is stabilising, if it does we may be in luck.”

“Aah, Nami-swan! You become more brilliant every day,” Sanji flattered, refilling her drink and promising to make her favourite desert.

Whilst he was cleaning up the dishes and placing them in the sink he called Usopp over.

“I did the dishes yesterday,” the sharpshooter whined, wrinkling his nose.

“I know idiot, I can keep track,” the cook retorted, “I just want you to give these to Zoro.” He opened the fridge and took out some squares that he had been chilling. “Bastard didn’t wait for his desert.”

“Oh, okay,” the younger teen said, grabbing the plate and heading to the door.

“Also tell him that we may be in the island’s area by tomorrow,” Sanji added.

Usopp hummed to show he understood and left the cook to his business.

Xxxx

Waking up at 5am is always rather peaceful. Very few, if any, of the crew had yet to awaken so the Sunny had a rare quiet laying over her. Dawn was just peeking over the horizon, bathing sky and water with pinks and reds. He smoked a cigarette against the railing and watched the colours spread, when he had smoked his stick down to the filter he briskly headed to the galley to start breakfast. The coffee was the first thing to prepare, as Robin was usually the first to wake after him and heaven forbid he make a lady wait for her refreshment! Someone else probably needed coffee as well. Sanji lifted his gaze to the crow’s nest where the swordsman was undoubtedly still on watch.

When breakfast was made and ready the enticing smell of food eventually woke the sleeping crew and goaded them out of bed. They all chatted amiably, talking about their plans for the day, telling jokes and laughing. Sanji was enjoying the lovely morning, but was irked at the fact that someone was not present at the meal.

Did he have to kick the marimo’s head in and drag him to the kitchen!? Why was the man being so stubborn?

“Idiot, that’s it!” he barked, startling Chopper and Brook, who were sitting beside him. He slammed his fork down and stood up from the table. “Bastard, you are coming down from your freaking den and rejoining your freaking crew!” he yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen and out onto the deck. “Or is that simple concept too difficult for a moss brained idiot to understand!?”

There was a whoosh and a loud thud as the swordsman landed on the grass deck a couple feet from the cook. He still had the binoculars in his hand. Sanji glanced up at the open hatch of the crow’s nest, did the bastard just jump?

“Island.”

“What?” the blond shook his head and brought his attention back to Zoro.

“Are you deaf cook? Island! There’s an island!” the man was practically shouting a foot from his face.

Realisation struck and Sanji bolted to the kitchen. “Nami-san, the marimo saw an island!”

Everyone leapt into action, Franky bounding up to the helm with Nami right behind, Usopp adjusting his goggles and scanning the horizon for his own look at their destination, Chopper and Brook holding tight to the railings in anticipation and Luffy stuffing his face with the abandoned food before bouncing to Robin’s side.

“I see it Nami!” Usopp cried. “Starboard, 4 o’clock!”

Happy cheers filled the air as the Sunny turned on her new course. It was like the whole crew had breathed one big sigh of relief, they had found an island and hopefully it had what they needed. It took almost an hour before the land could be seen with the unaided eye and it would take a bit longer before they would make port, so Sanji went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess Luffy had left behind. At one point he glanced out the window and saw Zoro leaning against the railing, Chopper perched on his shoulders, the little reindeer looking at the island through the binoculars.

Everything was going back to normal.

When they made port, mission mode was activated.

“Alright everyone, get into pairs and spread out all over the town,” Nami instructed, “be back here in two hours to report.”

“Oh, let me pair up with you, Nami-swaan!” Sanji trilled.

“I’ll be going with Luffy to keep him out of trouble,” the navigator continued on, ignoring the cook’s gushing.

“Nami-san!” Sanji whined in dismay.

Robin, Franky and Brook had already formed a little group and watched in amusement as the red head tried to control their captain whilst Sanji wilted away with disappointment.  
“C’mon Sanji, you and I can check out the market area,” Usopp said, grabbing the blonde’s jacket and leading him away from the group. “Make sure he doesn’t get lost, Chopper!” the sniper called down the street at the reindeer and swordsman, who were already walking off.

The blond and the long nose started off on their own little search. Finding the market was easy enough, although after walking past several of the stalls the cook began to notice something. Much of the produce that was being sold were of the simple sort, vegetables that could be easily grown in back gardens like carrots, broccoli and peppers. Also, the amount of goods available were smaller compared to the sizable varieties he had seen on other islands. A couple stalls were selling fish, but only one offered small portions of game meat; that would upset Luffy.

The two pirates talked briefly with the locals, who seemed friendly enough. Sanji would have called this an average town, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. It had to do with the food and produce in the market. He was eyeing a little child selling apples from a basket in her arms when his ears caught on to what Usopp and a local were saying.

“Don’t think you’ll find much in the way of medical supplies here,” the portly man said, scratching his chin. “You can see, were not a very big port side town. The market only takes up half this street and-“

“You don’t have any farms further inland?” the cook interrupted.

Frowning slightly at Sanji’s rudeness, the man answered the question. “Nah, we live off our small gardens. No one wants to go too far up the hill.” The man flicked his head up the street and Sanji and Usopp followed the motion.

Past the small, humble buildings there was indeed a steady incline in terrain. The blond could see path winding up it before it vanished over the other side.

“Why not?” Usopp asked shakily.

“Y’know, fast rivers and steep gullies, those sorts of things. There is a town further inland, but the path there got too dangerous to travel. But we manage just fine here.”

“Thanks,” the sniper said, and with that they continued back down the street. “You gonna buy anything Sanji? More ingredients?”

“We don’t really need anything,” the cooked sighed out a puff of smoke. “Besides, there is so little here its best that the locals kept it for themselves.” 

“I see what you mean,” Usopp nodded, “I mean, I haven’t even seen anyone selling tabasco!”

The nagging in Sanji’s head finally clicked into place at his crewmates words. “Spices! They don’t have any spices or herbs.” They paused at the edge of the market, looking back at the stalls.

“Is that bad?” the sniper asked.

“Well, you can make a meal without them, but a lot of flavour can come from them and enhance the entire dish. I would never cook without them.”

“So why don’t they have any?”

“They only have simple gardens here, maybe the climate and soil can’t sustain the plants’ growth,” Sanji shrugged. “But if they don’t have any herbs, we’re in trouble to.”

“Why?” Usopp’s eyes widened with concern.

Sanji took a slow drag from his smoke. “Many herbs have medicinal uses, if they don’t have any here…”

The sniper inhaled sharply when he realised what the cook was saying. “They won’t have any medicine for use to restock with.”

“We better go tell the others,” Sanji said, voice low in his throat.


	3. It's a Rental

As the crew regrouped back at the port it was evident on all their faces that they were bearing somber news. The town was just too small and didn’t have enough to give. Nami seemed especially haggard from having to control Luffy in the past couple hours.

“Where are Zoro and Chopper?” she demanded, her fuse rather short.

“Don’t tell me Zoro got lost,” Usopp whined, looking down the streets and around the harbour.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll end up on an island that actually has what we need,” Franky shrugged. “Cause at the moment, this island isn’t very super. They don’t even have cola!”

“What are we to do?” Brook asked anxiously. “We haven’t found any supplies to replace what we’ve lost and staying here too long will alter the log pose.”

“We’re in some luck there,” Nami spoke, tapping the navigational instrument on her wrist. “I asked around and it takes roughly a month for the log pose to set while on this island. We don’t need to worry about it.”

“But we have many other things to worry about,” the cook said darkly, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. “I could tell from the market; these people do not have the resources to make the medicine we need. And right now, that is what we need the most.”

“Chopper may have found something,” Robin suggested. “He does have the skills and knowledge to know what can be of use to us on this island.”

“Oi, look! Here they come!” Luffy cheered, arms waving energetically as he called down the street. “Zoro! Chopper! Did you find any meat?”

Sanji glanced up from under his bangs, the swordsman was walking calmly down the street with the little doctor perched on his shoulders. He couldn’t read their expressions from where he stood, but the cook had a gut feeling that whatever they had to say wouldn’t alleviate their problems.

“So what did you guys find out?” Nami asked when the two were close enough to hear her.

“It’s complicated,” Chopper said, his big eyes serious. “We found the town doctor, but his medicines are mostly household remedies and his supplies are too meager to share.”

“Would have guessed as much,” Sanji muttered.

“But there may be another option,” the reindeer continued.

“Another option?” Robin repeated, making everyone perk up in hopefulness.

“Yes,” Chopper nodded, “there is a town further inland.”

“An old man at the market said something about that,” Usopp interjected. “Remember, Sanji?”

“That’s the same one,” Chopper agreed, jumping from Zoro’s shoulders. “It is apparently much larger, but it is only accessible by land, there’s no way to get at it from the island’s shore.”'

“There was a path leading inland,” Robin spoke up again.

“Yeah, but the guy we talked to said it was too dangerous,” the blond added.

“What you too scared to check it out, cook?” Zoro sneered.

“What you say, bastard!?”

Everyone simply took a casual step back as Sanji swung a leg at the swordsman. Zoro unsheathed his swords with ease and parried the blow. But one block did not dishearten the cook and he kept on attacking and jumping.

“The guy we talked to said the terrain was dangerous, it might be difficult to take it,” Usopp was saying over the clashing coming from his two crewmates.

“You mean difficult to navigate,” Nami said with a sly grin. “Don’t worry, you’ve got me.”

“So is that our plan?” Robin asked smoothly. “Are we all taking the path further inland?”

“I don’t think we should all go,” Franky said quickly. “Some people should stay with the Sunny.”

“Chopper has to go at least, he’s the one who knows what we need,” Usopp added.

“He is not going alone,” Robin said sternly.

“I wasn’t saying that!”

“Are we going on an adventure?”

All attention turned to Luffy. His eyes were sparkling and his grin was dangerously big. Even Sanji and Zoro stopped their squabbling to watch their captain with caution.

“Okay, everyone slow down,” Nami spoke up again hurriedly. “Our mission here is to resupply on medicine, not get into trouble.” She turned around on the spot, taking in the whole crew. “Here’s the plan, I’ll get a map and cart from the townspeople that way Chopper and I can get to the other town without delay.”

Sanji reacted immediately.

“I shall go with you my Nami dearest! I shall be there to cater to your every need and save you from any peril!”

The navigator ignored the cook and continued. “Luffy can’t come.”

“Heeh? Why not? I’m the captain!” the Straw Hat pirate started to whine.

“This is a doctor’s mission, not a captain’s mission,” Nami argued.

“You guys are going on an adventure without me!”

“There won’t be any meat,” Nami said desperately.

“Huh?” Luffy looked shocked.

“We are going to supply on herbs, bitter tasting green things. You wouldn’t like it. And besides…” Nami looked around for another quick excuse. “This town right here could use some more excitement which I am sure you are willing to provide.”

The captain looked a bit puzzled, but slowly nodded. “If there’s no meat then I’ll stay in the mystery boring town.”

With a sigh of relief, Nami turned to Chopper. “Okay doctor, let’s go find a map and we’ll be on our way.”

Xxxx

“Do you not think the cart is a tad small?” Brook asked hesitantly.

“I could put some super modifications on it,” Franky offered.

“We only have this on a loan,” Nami reasoned. “As soon as we’re finished with it we are giving it back.” As she spoke she rolled up the map of the island they had procured from one of the villagers. Behind her, Chopper was climbing into the seat of the cart. Usopp was attaching the cattle with their harnesses while Luffy laughed at the slow looking bulls.

“Looks like it’s about to break,” Zoro muttered under his breath, looking over the rickety wheels.

“It is a beautiful carriage fit for our goddess of a navigator!” Sanji exclaimed. Zoro made another insulting comment under his breath, but it went unheard.

“Right, so I have the map, Chopper knows what we need. I think we’re ready to go,” Nami nodded, hands on her hips.

Robin gave a rather sinister smile. “Don’t you think you should take someone else with you?” the archeologist asked. “After all, the villagers have repeatedly told is that the way to the next town is dangerous.”

“You do have a point, Robin,” the navigator murmured, scratching her chin as she considered.

“I will go with you, my Nami-swaan!” Sanji immediately sang out again. “I shall protect you from whatever dangers may come. Has my charming princely ways excited your love for me yet?”

As she had been doing all day, Nami ignored the cook’s nonsense, but look comforted by the offer in entailed. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to come Sanji,” she smiled innocently.

The cook’s eyes bulged comically and hearts filled the air.

“And Zoro can come too!”

The fluttering hearts were swatted to the dirt like insects.

“Nami-san, why?! We don’t need that cave man moss head!”

“What you call me pervy-cook?”

“Ya heard me, ya rotting piece of sea algae!”

“Now with Sanji distracted, Chopper and I have the strongest bodyguards anyone could hope for,” Nami chuckled to Robin and Usopp. The little trio hide their smirks as the two men went on in their insult tennis match.

After a couple more minutes of bickering between the cook and the swordsman, Nami and Chopper finally called out impatiently from their seats in the cart. They were ready to leave. Sanji quickly jumped in beside the doctor and navigator, grabbing the reins when he was fully seated; Zoro slouched down in the back, settling down for a nap.

“It should probably only take a day to get to the town, but don’t worry if we’re gone for a bit longer,” Nami said to the crew reassuringly. “If we’re gone for over a week then you can start to worry.”

“Have a super time!”

“Glad you’re going and not me!”

“I hope none of you die a terrible death.”

“Bring back lots of meat!”

With these joyous farewells, Sanji flicked the reins and urged the bulls into a walk. The cart lurched as the rickety wheels began to turn and its passengers held on to keep themselves upright. Nami, Chopper and Sanji twisted in their seats to wave goodbye to their friends, Zoro was already snoring.

The three in the front seat watched as the small town slowly passed by, taking in the simple architecture and humble streets. They would comment every now and then, just to have some kind of conversation for the road, but the moments of silence in between their talking were peaceful and comfortable. When they began to climb the hill the bulls snorted but didn’t seem to have any difficulty with the incline. Soon the steady hills became leafy forests, the trail still wide and easy to navigate through the trees.

“I don’t know what the villagers meant by rough terrain,” Chopper chirped thoughtfully, leaning away from Sanji so that he could see further into the woods. “It looks very nice to me.”

“We’ve only just gotten out of the village, Chopper,” Nami chided. “Like I said, the town we’re heading to takes about a day. There’s a long way to go, and more than enough terrain to cover before we get there.”

“A whole day!?” the doctor whined. “What are we gonna do until we get there?”

“We could name off all the times our Nami-swan has been such a wonderful navigator, but that would take much longer than a day. It would take an eternity!” Sanji cooed.

How about we play ‘I Spy’?” Nami suggested.

“How do you play that?” the reindeer asked, leaning around Sanji to talk to the red head more clearly.

“I say that I spy something and you have to find it,” Nami explained.

“Oh, I’ve heard of this game,” Sanji said, a grin on his lips. “Old Man Zeff would make me play a version of it in order to get used to finding stuff in the kitchen.”

“I’ll spy first,” Nami went on. “I spy with my little eye something that is… gold.”

“Gold?” Chopper tilted his head. “Uh… coins?”

“No, Chopper, sadly not,” Nami shook her head. “Look for something around us that is gold.”

“Oh! Okay!” And with that Chopper began scanning all around while Sanji and Nami watched with warm smiles on their faces. The little reindeer guessed the sunlight, the cook’s hair, the metal on Zoro’s sheathes and even some yellow leaves that dotted the trail. None of them were the gold that Nami was seeking. As Chopper kept searching the cart continued along. The path did get rougher and narrower a fraction at a time and at one point the land on the left side of the road dropped away into a steep, rocky valley making the trail seem rather unstable. However, they passed through that part without any problems arising.

“Namiii, give me a hint,” the young pirate pleaded after more incorrect guesses.

“Alright,” the girl soothed. “It is a part of what we are riding.”

The reindeer’s eyes darted all over their cart. But after a couple minutes he gave Nami another helpless look.

“Look at the bulls, Chopper,” a gruff voice spoke up from behind the three. They all gave a small start, not having noticed that Zoro had woken up and was even aware of their little game.

Listening to the swordsman’s advice, the doctor looked over at the powerful animals pulling the cart. “Oh!” he exclaimed in realisation. “The bulls have golden rings on their noses!”

“You got it Chopper!” Nami congratulated.

The reindeer’s nose wiggled at the praise and he blushed a bit, but he quickly brushed aside the words. Then his ears perked up when one of the bulls snorted.

“There’s a waterfall up ahead?”

“Is there?” Sanji asked.

“The bulls say they’re thirsty and want some water,” Chopper translated the bulls’ snorts for everyone else. “They think there’s a waterfall up ahead.”

Nami pulled out the map of the island, scanning it quickly before nodding in agreement. “They’re right. At least, there’s a marked stream that crosses the path. I do hope there’s a bridge of some kind,” she muttered softly.

“If the trail leads to it, there must be something,” Sanji assured her kindly.

Behind them Zoro grunted and stretched, moving his stiff limbs about to get movement back into them. “I wouldn’t mind a rest.”

“You’ve been sleeping this whole trip you lazy brute,” Sani snapped.

“Oh, now I’m sleepy again,” the green head yawned sarcastically, “because I’m already tired of dealing with your shit.”

Unable to kick the marimo in the head for the jib, Sanji opted to snarling at his crewmate then stubbornly ignoring him. Nami also told the swordsman to mind his language as they had a child present. Although Chopper was now chatting happily with the bulls and hadn’t seem to notice his friends’ rude exchange.

“Look! Look! Water!” the doctor declared excitedly.

Surely enough, the trees thinned out and the group found themselves along the broad bank of a river. The water was moving fast, foaming up around protruding rocks. It was also wider than they had expected; on the map it had only looked like a little stream, the water way before could easily allow the Sunny passage. Judging by the river’s width it must also be considerably deep. 

“There’s a bridge just there,” Nami pointed out. “Why don’t we cross then have a little rest?”

Sanji looked to where the navigator was directing. Seeing the bridge only a little way down the river he snapped the reigns, urging the bulls to shift their course along the bank. Zoro and Chopper both peered over the edge of the cart to have a closer look at the water.

“It’s going really fast,” the reindeer muttered nervously. “If I fell in…”

“You’re not gonna fall in,” Zoro grunted. “We have a cart and we’re crossing by bridge. This is probably the safest you can be. Besides,” he added, his voice a bit softer, “you have your crewmates here with you, we’d get you out no problem.”

Beaming at the swordsman, Chopper looked back down at the river with a less troubled expression.

The wheels of the cart clattered as they left the soft dirt of the bank and bumped onto the hard wood of the bridge. The occupants were jostled during the short transition and Chopper’s ears twitched at the rhythmic thudding of the wheels on the boards. Halfway across there was a loud, deep creaking and the bulls stopped, nervously swishing their tails and mooing.

“They’re worried,” Chopper translated immediately. “They don’t think it’s safe.”

“It’s just the wood settling, Chopper,” Sanji comforted. “This bridge probably hasn’t been used that often so it’ll creak. And look,” he pointed at the railing beside them, “there is no rot on the wood. It’s fine.”

With that the cook urged the bulls on, though they seemed to stomp forward reluctantly. There was a couple more creaks from the bridge, but none of them as loud or as ominous as the first one. Zoro’s eyes kept glancing at the swift waters below them to where the bulls’ steps would hit the planks. As he watched, a dark line slivered out from underneath the one of the bulls’ hooves, splitting the board.

“Cook, stop!” the swordsman blurted.

Sanji pulled harshly on the reigns at Zoro’s shout and the green haired man watched with a frown as the bulls stomped to a halt, causing more cracks to appear.

“What? Idiot marimo!” the blond twisted in his seat, Nami doing the same beside him.

“The boards,” Zoro pointed. “They’re cracking.”

Three pairs of eyes slowly slid in the direction the swordsman was pointing. Everyone heard Chopper’s worried gulp and Nami’s sharp inhale.

“The wood must be weather worn and brittle. We’re too heavy for it.”

“Right,” Sanji nodded in agreement. “Nami-san, please get out of the cart very slowly…”

The pirates started when there was a loud thumping and scraping noise. The bulls were stomping their hooves, scrapping them along the wood threateningly. The actions caused even more cracks to appear and some boards shook very ominously.

“Shit, Chopper, tell them to stop,” Zoro growled.

“But, Zoro, they’re scared,” the doctor said in a hushed tone.

“I’ll give ‘em something to be scared of…”

“Zoro, no!” the reindeer moved closer to the swordsman. “They say there is something up ahead, in the woods. They don’t like it.”

Sanji squinted in the direction they had been heading. The trees that grew along the river bank were tall and twisted, growing very close together; it was very difficult to see through the shade they cast. “I don’t see-“

CRUNCH!

A startled scream came from Nami as the boards underneath one of the cart wheels crumbled and pitched everyone to the side. Sanji instinctively reached out to protect the navigator from falling out of the cart while Zoro and Chopper clung to the sides.

Everything froze for a moment and the gang glanced between each other.

CRACK!

Zoro felt as if his stomach left his abdomen as the bridge gave away beneath them, plummeting them all into the waters. The cart rolled over in the river, flinging them out and leaving them to be submerged in the cold dark current. Zoro lost track of what happened to the bulls, but what was more important right now was Chopper. He couldn’t swim!  
Lashing his arms through the water, he begged he was heading for the surface. When his head broke out of the fast water he thought he heard the cook yelling out for Nami, before the current pulled him under again. Bubbles leaking out from between his lips, the swordsman tried again to surface. Kicking his legs, he pushed himself once more out of the water and he opened his eyes to search, ignoring the flecks of water that stung them.

There! A pink hat had just disappeared bellow the waters.

With renewed determination he swiped his arms across the water and propelled himself with the current, speeding towards his friend.

“Zoro!”

He wasn’t sure if it was Sanji or Nami calling after him, but the green haired man ignored them for now. He had to get to Chopper. His lungs were hurting from inhaled water, his muscles tremored from the working in the waves, his wounds…

Purposefully diving under once more, Zoro blinked through the murkiness in search of the little reindeer. When he saw the doctor just a bit away he would have sighed with relief if he could have spared the air. With one last push he reached out and caught onto the hem of Chopper’s pants.

Resurfacing with a hungry gasp, Zoro wildly looked around. Where were the others?

“You idiot! Swim!”

The cook!

Holding Chopper to his chest, making sure the doctor’s head was out of the water, Zoro spun around in the water looking for the chef.

“Zoro, please! Swim!”

That was Nami yelling now. The swordsman’s search became more frantic, the frothing water washing him further downstream.

Finally, he spotted them. On the river bed, upstream. They were waving their hands like pinwheels in a hurricane, their shouts blurring together and almost indiscernible now over the roar of the rapids. Zoro’s arm sliced through the water, trying to push against the current, his legs flailing under the water. A growl of frustration rumbled in his ears when his actions did little against the rushing river. He glanced back up at his two crewmates on the bank and his eye caught Sanji gesturing desperately, pointing in the direction the river was carrying him and Chopper.

Glancing over his shoulder, the frothing rapids and roaring waters suddenly made sense. The wide river was ending abruptly in a waterfall. With every second, Zoro and the reindeer were being pulled closer and closer to the looming edge.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Zoro hissed, fighting against the water once more. But Sanji and Nami just seemed to be getting further away. He wouldn’t be able to swim that far! The water was getting faster. Zoro made his decision. He slapped his arm against the water as hard as he could, at the same time kicking his legs fiercely. This gave him just enough momentum to push his torso out of the water, enabling him to swing his other arm back and throw Chopper in a giant arc at Sanji and Nami.

Just as he fell over the waterfall’s edge.


	4. The Waiting Game

There was a sensation of vertigo as Sanji looked over the edge of the cliff. The river roared on beside him, his right hand feeling the cool spray. Far below there was a small lake, from where he stood it looked no larger than a dinner plate; churning white water rippled out from where the waterfall hit the surface. There was no green in the distant pool.

“Idiot,” he choked out, his mouth sour from the chewed up cigarette that had now been abandoned on the ground. He didn’t know what else to do besides search desperately with his eyes, roving over the lake and the gully it resided in. Just waiting for the moss ball to float back to the surface and be absolutely fine.

But there was nothing. For several minutes there was absolutely nothing and finally Sanji had to turn his back and jog back down the shore line. The sand of the river bed was damp and firm, his shoes finding purchase and leaving behind soft imprints. Sanji followed his previous prints back to where Nami was reviving Chopper. The poor reindeer had swallowed way to much water when he had fallen into the river, Nami was worried that he might have inhaled some and was gently compressing his chest to force the water out. As long as the doctor could wake up, he would be able to know the proper treatment. As the blond neared the navigator she looked up briefly, eyes filled with unasked questions; all of which Sanji answered with a solemn shake of his head.

With a pinched brow, Nami returned her focus to Chopper. Pressing her hands down harder than the previous tries, a large amount of water spilled from the reindeer’s mouth and sputtering coughs filled the air. Hurriedly, the redhead rolled over the young pirate so he could cough up the rest.

“Chopper? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

Sanji knelt down with his friends, fingers brushing on the cool sand for balance. At first the cook thought Chopper hadn’t heard Nami over his coughing fit, but then his ears picked up the faint jumble of words through the choked gasps.

“I… thought I was… gonna die…” the kid whined, spitting up more river water. “But… I wasn’t worried… like Zoro said… You guys helped me…” Chopper strength was coming back, as he rolled up on his side, trying to sit up.

Nami blanched and her eyes found Sanji’s over the reindeer’s hat. All the Straw Hats knew that Chopper and Zoro had a strong brotherly bond, the swordsman always looking out for the younger and encouraging him to get stronger. Add that to the fact that Chopper was the doctor of the crew, the kid would be absolutely distraught when he found out that Zoro was not only missing, but most probably wounded; especially so soon after the incident at Thriller Bark.

“Oh no! Where are the bulls?” Chopper exclaimed, his eyes wide and fearful. “They were attached to the cart, where the cart? My bag!?”

“You’re bag’s right here, Chopper,” Nami managed in answering one of the hurried questions. “You were wearing it when you fell in.”

Sanji looked up and down both sides of the river bank, but he saw no sign of the animals or the cart they had been pulling. He felt pity for the bulls, it was most likely their fate in the river hadn’t been a pleasant one. The cook’s nose scrunched in frustration. No bulls and no cart, what were they going to do now?

But at the moment, there was another problem Sanji and Nami had to deal with.

“Where is Zoro?” Chopper asked, looking between his older crewmates. “You didn’t let him go look for the bulls by himself did you? He’ll get lost!”

“Chopper…” Nami started, but she faltered when the reindeer’s big brown, innocent eyes focused on her.

“Yeah, sorry Chopper, the marimo got lost,” Sanji butted in quickly. “Idiot must have swum the wrong way or something, we didn’t see him when we pulled ourselves out.”

The navigator gave the chef a sharp, surprised look over Chopper’s head. But she kept her lips tight in a troubled frown.

“We have to find him!” Chopper exclaimed immediately, jumping up onto this feet.

“I’ve checked the riverbank already,” Sanji added quickly.

Ears drooping in worry, Chopper shuffled on his hooves as he was faced with indecision. “I… I could pick up his scent…” the reindeer ventured.

Hearing this, Nami’s eyes lit up hopefully. “That’s it, Chopper! We can walk along the river and you can sniff him out!”

The cook’s heart had also given a hopeful jump, but his reason stomped it down. “But wouldn’t the water wash away the scent?”

Chopper paused in thought. “Yeah… water would wash away any trace of a scent… But what if Zoro doesn’t stay by the river? He might wander into the forest without even knowing. I may be able to pick up his scent then!”

Nami pushed herself to her feet, hands finding their place on her hips. “Well we can’t just sit around here thinking up what to do. We should find a place to calm down and make up a real plan.”

“Ah, Nami-swan always knows best,” Sanji chirped, also straightening up.

“But… Zoro…” Chopper hesitated.

“Will still be lost by the time we decide what to do,” Nami assured the reindeer as she took something out of her pocket. “Oh,” she groaned in disappointment, “the map is soaked.”

“Can you still read it?” Sanji asked with concern.

Cautiously, the navigator peeled the folded paper open. All three of them watched with bated breath, hoping it wouldn’t tear. With a sigh of relief, the map opened to its fullest without ripping. “The ink doesn’t look to smudged,” Nami inspected. “If I can dry it properly I can still use it.”

“Then let’s find a good place to dry off and plan our next move,” Sanji said, trekking up the bank towards the woods. He turned back when he was near the top, a smile on his face. “My lady, I shall offer my assistance,” the cook extended his hand to the red headed navigator.

Even though Nami rolled her eyes, she still took the offered help and was pulled up the bank to the cook’s side. “Come on, Chopper,” she called behind her.

Together, the three pirates trudged away from the wide river and into the trees. Sanji wished his cigarettes weren’t soaked, he could use on right now. It was just their luck that they had crawled onto the other side of the river, now they couldn’t just turn back and go meet up with Luffy and the others. And now Zoro was missing. What a fine mess they were in!

“Sanji-kun,” he heard a hush voice from beside him. Turning his head to the right, Sanji found Nami giving him a rather stern look.

“Yes, Nami-san?” he asked nervously.

“Why are we lying to Chopper?” the navigator growled under her breath, glancing over her shoulder back at the reindeer. The doctor was looking around at the wilderness nervously, but they could hear him sniffing loudly, trying to pick up a certain swordsman’s scent.

Sanji bit his tongue and turned to face forward again. “Because we shouldn’t be worrying about that swordsman right now,” he said quietly.

“Sanji, that is cold even for you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Sanji said, his hands gesturing to hush lest Chopper hear them. “We are here for medicine, right?”

Grudgingly, Nami nodded in agreement.

“So let’s make sure Chopper stays focused on getting medicine,” Sanji reasoned. “If he knew what happened to the marimo he wouldn’t think of anything else. You know that bastard can’t be taken down so easily, he doesn’t need us worrying about him.”

A pinched frown marred Nami’s beautiful face. “We are lying to him though,” she said guiltily, once more glancing back at their young friend.

“Don’t worry, Nami-san. The moss-head will probably show up in no time, acting like nothing happened. You know how he is.” Sanji didn’t mention the fact that Zoro had gone over the falls while saving Chopper. The reindeer would never forgive himself if he knew Zoro might be in trouble because of him. The cook didn’t want his friend to go through that, not when there was the possibility that the marimo was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

They walked for a bit more, the shade darkening their surroundings; tiny slivers of sunlight spotting the grass here and there. Chopper was still walking slower than the others, sniffing at anything and everything that could have Zoro’s scent on it. But judging by the reindeer’s sad yet still determined face, he was having no luck in detecting the marimo.

“What if he’s hurt though?” Nami finally whispered, her voice so quiet it was like she was scared of her own words. “What if it’s like back at Thriller Bark?”

To this Sanji could say nothing. The similarities of their situation with Thriller Bark were evident to him; the swordsman foolishly sacrificing himself without a second thought. It made Sanji want to kick something and scream. Did the bastard never think about how his actions would affect the crew and their feelings? A disheartened sigh filled the chef’s lungs and they continued on.

Their going did not get easier as the troupe kept their pace. Shadows grew darker and heavier as the trees grew closer together, thick slime and moss covered the trunks and the ground wasn’t exactly a paved cobble road. Nami soon insisted that Chopper walked in front of them to ensure that he wouldn’t fall behind in the thick overgrowth. They were all getting tired; the fatigue and stress from their ordeal in the river and their long trek wearing them down. It was the greatest relief when a shape appeared through the gloom that did not have natural forest curves. When drawing closer, the angles became clearer and more constructed.

“It’s a hut,” Chopper chirped with relief.

“Is it abandoned?” Nami queried warily.

Sanji, with the longest legs, made it to the door first. He gently knocked on the wood, it felt damp and soft under his knuckles. “Hello?” he called out, his voice jarring the stifled air.

Nami walked around one side of the small building. “There’s a window,” she called back to Sanji and Chopper.

“Do you see anything?” Chopper asked nervously.

“Can’t really tell. It’s all dirty,” Nami mumbled the last part mostly to herself.

Sanji felt through the gloom along the edges of the door, searching for a handle. His fingers just brushed along damp wood, there wasn’t even the feeling of nails or broken wood to suggest there had even been a handle to begin with. Hesitantly, Sanji laid his hands flat against the center of the door and pushed. Resistance was the first thing he felt, and just as he was about to pull away and try another more forceful method there was a grinding of wood on dirt the door swung under the chef’s weight and the hut was opened.

Rustling grass announced Nami’s return from the other side of the shack and with resolute nods between the three of them, Sanji lead the way inside. The darkness was even more debilitating once they stepped through the doorway, the only dim natural light available coming from behind them did nothing to make out what lay before them. Dipping his hand into his pocket, Sanji brought out his lighter. Hoping the river water hadn’t damaged it, he flicked it open with a click. The spark, followed by a flickering flame, gave the clustered pirates some idea of what lay around them in the hut. There was a near collapsed fire place to the left, broken down shelves and cupboards on the right and a tottering two legged table only a couple meters in front of them. Everything was covered in either dust, moss or mold. Sanji didn’t dare look up to the rafters, knowing there were probably a plethora of spider webs and creepy crawlies skittering across the rotten wood.

“Well… it could be worse…” Nami whispered through the musty air. “At least it’s a place to wait for a bit.” The red head bravely strode away from the two boys and made her way across the room to the table. “Chopper, could you help me with this?” she asked over her shoulder. “If we can clear it off I can use it as a drying board for the map.”

Still too nervous to speak, the reindeer nodded and scurried over to the protection of Nami’s leg. As the two of them tried to stabilise the table and clean it off, with many sounds of disgust from the navigator, Sanji turned his attentions to the cupboards. Keeping his lighter aloft to distribute the light equally around the room, he opened the lopsided doors one handed. Several feel from their hinges as soon as they were touched, making everyone jump at the loud clattering. Muttering apologise, the cook continued his observations.

His nose wrinkled at the damp, sour smell of rot and decay. A rat carcass lay on the dusty wood, nearly melded into the shelf itself. Trying to cough away the smell, Sanji backed away from the shelves. Just seeing that was enough evidence to him that there would be nothing of suitable use to be found there. Instead he went over to the hearth. Toeing aside the fallen bricks and timber, he crouched down and looked up into the chimney. He thought he saw a lighter gloom coming from the top, meaning that even though the frame of the fire place was ruined they could still have a fire.

So that was what the Straw Hats did for the next hour or so, they piled wood in a corner to be either used as fire tinder or they collected longer pieces that were used to stabilise the table. Sanji’s lighter offered a start to the fire and soon orange firelight filled the tiny hut. Nami’s map was laid flat on the now cleaned table and the three of them were all clustered around it, looking at the drying paper.

“Can you read it?” Chopper asked hopefully.

“A lot of the names are smudged,” Nami groaned in disappointment.

“But you can still see the lines,” Sanji pointed out. “Shouldn’t we be able to guess where we are?”

“With a more accurate map I would be able to,” Nami explained. “But remember how the river was marked incorrectly? The sizes and distances on this map may not be reliable.”

Sanji huffed through his nose and looked over at Chopper, the doctor dangling on the side of the table with his eyes glued to the map as though he thought it would tell him all the answers of life. “Can you figure out where our destination was?” the cook asked, turning back to Nami.

Humming pensively, the navigator returned to studying the chart. “Well, this is obviously where we made port… so if this was the road…” she continued muttering to herself, eyes focused on the lines and measurements. Knowing any distraction at the moment would be most unwelcomed, Sanji gestured to Chopper that they should sit by the fire to wait.

“We’re going to need food,” was the first thing the cook said after their brief pause.

Chopper looked up at the blond. “It’s okay, I’m not hungry.”

“You will be after you calm down, we all will be,” Sanji assured with absolute certainty. “After swimming through a river and then hiking in a forest, we’ve burned a lot of energy and our bodies are going to want it back.”

“Right,” the doctor said, his nose wrinkling in a serious expression. “There should be something in the area we can find. Remember back at Skypiea when Zoro and I went looking…” Chopper’s ears suddenly drooped down and Sanji could easily guess why.

He patted the reindeer’s head affectionately to convey some kind of comfort to the kid, but he couldn’t think of anything to say pertaining to the stupid swordsman.

“As soon as Nami’s figured out where we are, we’ll go find some food alright?”

“Yeah,” Chopper nodded vigorously.

The two kept an eye on the fire as they waited. Sanji paying close attention to the light outside. They had left the port village around midday, and then they had traveled for several hours before they had gotten turned around at the river. It was also hard to tell how long it would be until the sun set because of the smothering canopy of leaves. Who knows how long they had before it would be too dark to look for food?

“I think I figured it out,” Nami’s voice called from by the table.

Heads jerking up hopefully, the two boys quickly scrambled to their feet and made their way over to their navigator.

“We are probably in this area,” Nami started off immediately. Her finger made a small circle on the crumbled parchment before tapping at smudged name on the map. “This was where we were heading,” she went on. “It would take three hours at least to walk there.”

“But it’s not far!” Chopper squeaked excitedly. “Maybe Zoro wandered that way and he’s there right now!”

Nami looked torn between giving the doctor an encouraging or sad smile. “Yeah,” she said weakly.

“If it takes three hours or more to get to the village, then it’s probably too late to start heading that way,” Sanji put in. “It would get dark before we make it.”

Nami nodded in agreement. “Yes, and it’s easy to get turned around in the dark.”

“So we’re staying here tonight?” Chopper asked.

“I guess so,” Nami sighed wearily.

“Then Sanji and I will look for food!” the reindeer cried with determination, jumping away from the table and strutting to the door. As he went he chattered on out loud. “It’s actually kinda good that we’re staying here for a bit. If we stay in one place there is a better chance that Zoro can stumble on to us.”

The chef glanced up at Nami, noticing a strange look in her eye. “What is it, Nami-san?”

Her lips tightened in a firm line, as if she was hesitant to speak her next words. “Please look for him while you’re out there,” she whispered.

Sanji would have huffed in annoyance if he had been speaking to anyone else. “Nami,” he said with his voice just as hushed as hers, “he fell down the water fall. Into a gulley. If he got out of the water, there is no way he would be up here.”

“He could really have gotten lost,” Nami reasoned. A part of Sanji could see her logic. “Just… Please, Sanji. Look for him.”

“Of course, Nami-san,” the cook nodded respectfully before hurrying out the door to the doctor’s side.

“So where should we start looking, Chopper?”


	5. Shadows and Berries and Monsters, Oh My!

A frown scrunched up the cook’s face as the prickles of the plant dug into his suit jacket and made miniscule tears. Luckily they didn’t break through to the skin, but he would prefer the least amount of damage to his clothes as possible. He pushed aside the branches once more and leaned forward on his crouched legs. However, no berries bloomed forth to his vision in the gloom, not even an edible mushroom.

Nearby, Sanji heard Chopper shuffling around in more underbrush. The two of them had been searching for a good hour and they still hadn’t found anything that could be considered food. No fruit trees, no berries, no mushrooms. Hell, they hadn’t even found wild vegetables like leeks or onions!

His task wasn’t made any easier as he constantly kept an eye and ear out for anything that may indicate that there was a certain swordsman in the area. But reason and doubt were always berating him whenever the glanced up at the sound of a snapping twig or become hopeful when he thought he saw something flutter in his peripheral. Zoro had gone over a waterfall! Who knows how far that was from here? Besides, the marimo never showed up where he was supposed to!

Who knows if he even got out of that river-?

Sanji shook his head so violently he thought he might have jarred his brain. He wanted to swear and kick something. What on earth had made him think that? That bastard was too stubborn to…

“Hey, Sanji?”

The blond stood up tall on his stiff legs, huffing out a grunt. “Yeah, Chopper?”

“You haven’t found anything have you?” the doctor asked expectantly. 

Sanji shook his head. He was dying for a cigarette, but his pack was still damp. Instead he chewed on his lip and surveyed the forest around them.

“Sanji?” Chopper spoke up again.

“Yeah, Chopper?” Sanji acknowledge again, only this time he wasn’t looking down at the reindeer. Instead he kept his eyes roving around the scenery. Something was off.

“Something’s been bothering me,” Chopper said, obviously on the same wave length as Sanji.

“And what is that?” the cook asked, keeping his voice low.

“There are no birds singing.”

Sanji jerked his gaze back to Chopper with a confused stare, then cocked his head to the side. His gut clenched when he realised the younger was right. There wasn’t a single tweet or chirp, or even the flutter of wings. Now that he thought about it Sanji hadn’t seen a single critter since they climbed out of the river, large or small. Sure it was getting dark, but that didn’t explain the complete absence of wildlife.

“You’re right,” he muttered to Chopper, stepping closer to the reindeer, not sure if he was seeking or offering comfort after their disturbing discovery.

“And there’s something else,” Chopper went on.

Sanji wanted to groan, what could be added to an uninhabited forest?

“All the plants around here, they’re weeds and such. At first it looks like underbrush, but when you look closer it’s all brambles and ferns.” The reindeer held up some leaves to show the chef. Sanji was surprised he hadn’t noticed that as well, his eyes had been trying to pick out only certain kinds of plants and it had slipped his mind that all he looked at was the same. “The trees are weird too, Sanji. They look dead.”

“They could just be really old trees,” the blond coughed. “Besides, look at the canopy. If the trees were dead why do they still have all their leaves?”

Chopper looked up at the thick leaves and branches over their heads, and gave a small nod of agreement to that. “But still, the trees don’t look happy.”

“I don’t even think a doctor as good as you will be able to cure unhappy trees,” Sanji muttered under his breath.

“Shut up, who’re you calling a great doctor?!” Chopper shrieked, hiding underneath his hat.

Chuckling at the reindeer’s antics, Sanji looked back into the woods pensively. If there was no food to be found the three of them might not have enough energy to make it to the village next morning. What were they to do?

The happy shrieking coming from Chopper was cut of abruptly when there was the sound of snapping and rustling branches. Hiccupping in fright, the reindeer hid behind Sanji’s leg and looked around fearfully. “The wind?” he asked hopefully.

The cook wished he could have answered positively to his friend, but he knew that that hadn’t been the wind. The leaves around them were completely still, and nothing tugged at their hair or clothes. His ears strained, trying to discern where the noises had come from. But all was quiet once more.  
Sanji started when he felt a tug on his pant leg, wide blue eyes darting down at Chopper. The doctor had his hoof hooked into the material, and he was looking up at Sanji with joyful eyes.

“What if it’s Zoro?!”

Before Sanji could stop him, Chopper ran to the nearest cluster of weeds and hollered into the distance. “ZORO! ZORO, WE’RE OVER HERE!”

“Chopper,” Sanji hissed in warning, jumping forward and smothering the reindeer’s cries. But the damaged seem to have been done.

The snapping and rustling started up again, coming closer and closer. Chopper tried calling out again, but Sanji picked up his tiny crewmate and kept his hands over his mouth. His one blue eye fixed in growing fear on the dim trees. Even though his eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago, it didn’t aid him in locating whatever was coming towards them.  
“Chopper,” he whispered into the reindeer’s ear.

But he never got to finish what he was going to say. In front of them, just to their left, something dragged itself from the brambles.

Even Chopper’s scream could be heard from behind the cook’s hand. Whatever was crawling towards them was definitely not Zoro, it wasn’t even human. Sanji had no idea what it was. His panicked eyes were only able to take it its bulbous, pulsating, malformed log shaped body being dragged along the forest floor with one stick like limb before he was bolting as fast as his strong legs could in the opposite direction.

Chopper was still screaming in his arms, Sanji didn’t dare look over his shoulder lest he see that thing again. It hadn’t seemed fast, but the large body covered in growths and the threatening, crawling gate still made the chef’s nerves rattle. But his fear pumped adrenaline to his legs.

It took Sanji a moment to realise that Chopper’s terrified screams had transformed into fearful yells, words howling in his ear before they were swept away.

“Turn left, Sanji! Left! The cabin’s that way!”

Blindly, the cook followed the doctor’s directions. They had to get back to the cabin quick. Nami was all alone there, she didn’t know about those…. Those creatures. Who knew what could happen to her! He vaulted over thick weed hedges and ducked under low branches. Wind was cold against his sweaty neck and his eyes stung as he kept an eye out for anymore threats. Soon the hut appeared through the trees and Sanji surprised himself, feeling his pace quicken with new vigor; he hadn’t known he could run any faster.

He didn’t even bother calling out to let the navigator know they were coming, he didn’t even try to slow down. The cook let his momentum carry him right through the door, the old wood banging back on its hinges at the impact. The force made Sanji stumble causing himself to trip, sending himself and Chopper sprawling across the dirt floor. A startled yelp nearby indicated Nami was still here and probably alright, Sanji was thankful for that.

“You scared the daylights out of me!” Nami scolded, hurrying over to the two of them, helping them off the floor. “What happened to you two?”

“There was a monster!” Chopper cried immediately, tears streaming down his fuzzy cheeks. “It came out of the bushes! It was so scary!”

“A monster?” Nami repeated, glancing between the two of them for a clearer explanation.

“I don’t know what it was, Nami-san,” Sanji panted, sitting up straighter and trying to get air back into his lungs. “It wasn’t anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“We’ve seen lots of stuff you guys,” the red head tried to reason. “Why are you so rattled about this?”

Sanji opened his mouth, but he only gaped silently. Nami’s question only made him ask more questions to himself. Why did that creature unsettle him so much? Why had his first instinct been to run when it was usually to attack? Blinking a couple times to clear his thoughts, Sanji looked back up at Nami with a hopeless expression.

“We couldn’t even find any food,” he informed, quickly changing the subject.

Luckily his words easily diverted their navigator. “None?” she asked worriedly.

“It’s like the forest is dead,” Chopper chipped in. “There are no plants growing around here that can be used as either medicine or nourishment.”

“What is with this place?” Nami hissed under her breath, most likely talking to herself. Either way, Sanji had no idea how to answer her.

“And we couldn’t find Zoro anywhere,” Chopper added sadly.

Again, the navigator’s expression seemed to slip at the reindeer’s words. But she quickly remedied herself. “I bet you he’s out there in the forest getting rid of all the monsters for us.”

“Really?” Chopper eyes sparkled.

“Yup, so when we head to the village in the morning we won’t have to worry one bit about those things.”

Sanji climbed to his feet and made his way to the fire, leaving Nami and Chopper to cheer themselves up. Automatically, he reached into his pocket and took out his packet of cigarettes and pulled one single stick out. He used the flames in the small pit to light it and brought it to his lips to breath in the smoke. The flavour was stale from being dampened by water, but the hit of nicotine was well worth it.

Their attempted scavenger hunt had been a bust, they wouldn’t have any food to prepare themselves for the long hike the next morning and not to mention they would be waking up hungry. What Chopper had said had been right, this forest didn’t have anything that could help them. It frustrated the cook to the core. He was a chef! Shouldn’t he be able to come up with something to feed his crew?

A tug on his pant leg made the tension leak off his face as he slowly looked down at Chopper.

“What is it, buddy?”

“I found something in my bag,” Chopper said, his voice serious yet light.

Sanji hummed, crouching down to the reindeer’s level. “Whatcha find?”

Chopper held up a thermos. “Water.”

All Sanji could do was blink at the bottle in the doctor’s hoofs.

“I didn’t go through my bag properly when we got out of the river, I just made sure nothing was damaged,” Chopper explained. “I went through it now though, and I found this. So we don’t have to worry about being thirsty at least.”

With a nod, the blond patted Chopper on the head to show he was proud of the doctor. He hoped that his affection would also communicate his relief. Having no food for a half a day, that was fine, most people can deal with that. But not having water? That was outright dangerous. You can use up the fluids in your body extremely quickly as it cleaned out your systems, kept you cooled down. The body can only last three days without water, and that was only a rough estimate, some people may not last a day.

“That’s great, Chopper,” Sanji finally forced out of his constricted throat. He patted his crewmate softly, hopping that all his pride and thanks towards the kid would transmit over. “It’s better to have some water and no food than nothing at all.”

Flushing with pride, the reindeer did a small dance, babbling about how he was only doing his duty as a doctor or something. As he passed over the thermos to the cook, Nami came over to them.

“I think it’s time to get some rest,” she said. “We are going to have a long day tomorrow.”

“Of course, Nami-swan!” Sanji exclaimed immediately. “You must be exhausted after today, if anyone deserve a good night’s sleep it’s you my lovely.”

Nami titled her head a bit, confused by Sanji’s wording. “I said that we should get some sleep, not just me.”

“It’s alright, Nami-dear, I’ll stay up and make sure the fire doesn’t go out. We wouldn’t want you to be cold during the night.”

“Sanji…”

“I will tend to these flames like as if they were the embodiment of my burning passion for you, Nami-swan.”

“But you need to sleep to,” Nami pushed on.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Nami my sweet. I promise to get some sleep,” Sanji placated. “After all,” he grinned, “someone has to keep watch during the night.”


	6. Chapter 6

A jerk at the back of Sanji’s neck snapped him back to a partly awakened state. Light from the flames blurred through his exhausted vision and he rubbed his tired eyes. He must have dozed off again, for probably the tenth time. Sleep tugged at every fiber of his body, but whenever his lids blacked out his vision the crawling creature would bloom in his minds eye. It was a terrifying thing to think about in the small, dimly light cabin where the shadows constantly flickered and shifted. It also irked the cook as to why he was so nervous. He knew he was strong, he could beat up anything that tried to hurt precious Nami, so why did even the idea of seeing those things again make his skin crawl. He inched closer to the fire, the hearth glowing to his left as he curled against the wooden wall. He already knew this night would be very uncomfortable.

The rest of the night past torturously slow, Sanji drifting off and then startling himself awake repeatedly. He didn’t fall into a proper deep sleep until it was almost dawn. Only after a couple hours of thankfully dreamless sleep, Sanji was being gently shaken awake by Nami.

“Sanji, wake up. We have to get moving,” her soft voice coax him from his snoozing.

“Ahh, Nami-swan,” Sanji tittered, his throat rather hoarse, “to wake up to your lovely voice…”

“Yes, yes,” Nami brushed off. “Come on.”

Squinting through tired eyes, the blond tried to sort out his muddled and slow brain. His back was stiff and his neck had a kink in it. Rubbing the soar muscle, the cook rolled his shoulders and sat up straighter. His eyes now free of sleep he could see some pale sunlight filtering into the hut, tinging everything in yellow and green.

“Everyone take a sip of water,” Chopper said in his strong doctor tone.

Sanji pushed himself up off the floor and away from the wall, slowly making his way over to the reindeer. As his joints popped, Sanji promised himself never to sleep against a wall ever again. He dutifully followed the doctor’s orders and took a small sip from the thermos that was handed to him; just enough to wet his mouth and sooth his dry throat. Swallowing down his mouthful, Sanji looked over at the navigator. She was standing in the open door of the hut, using the early morning sun to read over the map once more. A small smile curled the cook’s lips, a feeling of comfort warming his chest knowing Nami would definitely get them out of this.

Dusting off his rumpled suit jacket, the blond sauntered over to his crewmate with a bigger grin; Chopper following behind, readjusting his bag on his back. “Nami-swaaan! We’re ready to depart!” he sang cheerfully.

“That’s good to hear,” Nami said, glancing up from the roughened paper. “Because we have a long walk ahead of us.”

“I would gladly carry you the whole way, if you like?” Sanji offered with delight.

“Thank you for the offer, Sanji,” Nami smiled politely before turning to face the forest. “Now, if my calculations are correct, if we head north east from here we should reach the town before noon.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard,” Chopper spoke up, he was in his Walking Point now, ready for a long hike.

“So let’s get started,” Sanji said, lighting his finally dry cigarette.

Xxx

“This map is inaccurate,” Nami grumbled. as they climbed up the steep slope. She grabbed at the extended branches to pull herself along. “It doesn’t show any of sort of elevation in the terrain…” Her breath was coming in short huffs and her usually sleek hair was frizzed out and tangled.

Though they were still making good time the walk was not making itself very easy. They hadn’t taken into account the fact that the path they were taking to the village would be mostly uphill. Everyone was struggling in their own way. Sanji’s shoes kept slipping on the grass, making him lose his footing; the heat was slowly getting to Chopper, his fur coat much thicker in his Walking Point, and Nami’s pace was erratic, having to slow down every time she studied the map.

She was in the lead with Chopper just behind her, giving her a helpful boost whenever the navigator slipped. Sanji brought up the rear, wishing he could switch places with the doctor. Every couple seconds the chef either glanced over his shoulder or off to the side into the straggly trees. Though the air of the forest was less creeping during the day, there were still many shadows that jumped his nerves.

“We should take a break soon,” Chopper panted, his head bobbing as he kept strutting up the terrain.

“I just want to get over this stupid hill!” Nami said, her hand flinging out to catch herself again. Instinctively, Chopper hurried up a couple steps to nudge her back upright with his antlers.

Sanji was about to say once more that he could carry the lovely navigator, when his attention was pulled elsewhere. The constant stillness of the forest seemed to shift. Something was growing in the distance, a rustling and grumbling.

“Nami-san, Chopper.”

The two ahead of him stopped, looking around in confusion at the cook.

“I think we should hide.”

His crewmates expressions just became more bemused. Nami turned around completely to face the blond. “What?”

Instead of questioning Sanji, Chopper’s ears were perked up, flicking about curiously as he lifted his nose to the air to sniff around. His brown eyes widened. “Nami, he’s right. Something’s coming.”

Leaping forward, Sanji held out his hand for the red head. “Hurry, Nami-san.”

Still looking rather befuddled, the navigator took the offered hand and Sanji hurriedly pulled her off the imaginary path they had been following, Chopper trotting after them. They jogged perpendicular to the slope, looking for some kind place to hide. The grumbling was getting louder now, the tightening of Nami’s grip in Sanji’s hand signaled to him that she could here it now too. Their pace quickened out of fear and Sanji searched more desperately for somewhere to conceal themselves.

Sanji’s stomach lurched into his chest as his left foot slipped out from underneath him and he fell down to one knee, almost taking Nami with him. Chopper yelped, asking if the cook was alright. Sanji nodded away the doctor’s worry and then his eye caught a tree just down the hill. It was large and its roots were raised out of the ground, making shallow alcoves.

“There,” Sanji pointed. Nami followed his direction with her eyes.

“I see it,” she acknowledged. She took the lead this time, gripping the cook’s hand and started clambering down the slope. They could hear dragging footsteps now.

The three pirates collapsed into the alcove on top of each other, Chopper shrinking down into his Brain Point to take up less space. Nami curled into the wood, holding the reindeer close. Sanji wrapped them both in his arms, his back facing outwards acting like a shield; his dark clothes the only camouflage they had.

Nami and Chopper’s panting breaths were loud in the enclosed space, Sanji tried to block out his own heartbeat in his ears as he tried to hear out where the thing they had been running from was now. The nearby foot falls made his shoulders tense and he squeezed his eyes shut; the childish notion that if he couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t see him. He breathed deeply to calm himself, Chopper’s sweaty fur making his nose twinge. Now that he was actually listening for the thing, he realised the grumbles had strange bubbling undertones. Like water over stones, or a gravelly beach. 

The thudding footsteps stopped. Sanji couldn’t figure out where it was and he didn’t want to risk turning his head to look in case the movement would draw attention. Nami jerked against him, startling his eyes open. Two sets of terrified brown eyes were staring over his shoulders, Nami’s mouth was gapping in a silent scream and silent tears were streaming down Chopper’s cheeks. Very slowly, his head pivoted to glance behind him.

Just off to his right and down the slope, barely a yard away, was a creature. It was not the one that Sanji and Chopper had encountered the other night; this one stood upright on two legs. However, the rest of its body was indistinguishable, that is to say, the rest of the body seemed more like a pulsating blob more than anything. The colour of its bubbling and blistered skin was a rotten brown and red. Every now and then the body would expand in a single area, as if it was breathing from the left side, then the bottom right, and then the back.

Bile burned Sanji’s throat as he quickly snapped his head around and pressed all three of them further into their hiding place. They didn’t make a sound, they hardly dared to breath.

Then the footsteps started up again, one muted thud after the other, steadily growing fainter and further away. Only when unnatural silence filled their ears once more, did the Straw Hat Pirates risk pulling away from the security of the tree. Nami held Chopper tightly in a hug, the reindeer still in tears. Sanji slowly straightened up to his full height, then had to double over, gripping the bark of the tree tightly as he fought the urge to throw up what little was in his stomach.

“Was… was that…?” Nami’s weak voice tried to speak.

“Not the same one,” Sanji said, understanding what she was trying to ask. He pushed away from the tree and scanned the trees for the hundredth time that day. “There must be more.”

Chopper could only whimper.

“I see why you were so unsettled last night,” Nami shivered.

“We need to get to that village, Nami-san,” Sanji almost pleaded. “We have to get out of here.”

Taking in a deep breath, the navigator met Sanji’s gaze with determination and renewed strength.

“Leave it to me.”

Xxx

Chopper’s pink hat softly brushed against Sanji’s cheek as the cook carried their doctor in his arms. The poor kid had been beside himself with fear after the close encounter in the forest and had become exhausted on an emotional level. Sanji couldn’t blame him one single bit, after all he had almost lost his shit seeing that thing. He looked a couple paces ahead to Nami, the map was held up in front of her as she walked. Though he couldn’t see her face, he knew her expression would be one of concentration. 

They had made it out of the woods a couple minutes’ past, the terrain shifting to dry looking fields and yellow grass. The village was close, it had to be.

“Sanji?” Chopper’s quiet voice was muffled into the cook’s jacket, but he still heard the little guy.

“Yeah, Chopper?”

“Those things-“

“Don’t think about them right now,” Sanji said abruptly, trying to keep the doctor’s mind, as well as his own, away from such things.

“But…”

“Guys,” Nami’s relieved voice caught their attention, “it’s the village.”

Chopper jostled in Sanj’s arms as he twisted around, peering eagerly over the fields in search of buildings or streets. The cook jogged a couple paces so that he could bring them level with Nami, following her tired gaze. In the distance a low plateau rose from the fields, buildings sprouting from its top. The painted brown green and blues standing out against the waving yellow grass. There were a few buildings built into the slope, little lopsided roofs popping out of the hill.

“Finally,” Sanji sighed.

Walking across the fields to the plateau was the least stressful moment over the past two days. The scenery was peaceful and calm, it helped ease Sanji’s overexerted nerves. He heard Chopper give a small gasp beside his ear and he turned his attention to the reindeer with slight worry.

“What is it, Chopper?” he asked.

“Look how high we’ve climbed,” was all the doctor said.

Turning around fully to face the direction in which they had come, Sanji’s breath stuttered as well. Afternoon sun beat down on the dark trees that spread down the slope, the line of the forest abruptly broken by a mix of rocky and grassy hills before that landscape faded into ocean blue. They were too distant to see the village they had docked at, and it was probably more eastward from where they were standing, out of sight over the curve of the mountain.

“It is…” Sanji began to say, but words were failing him. He wanted to call it beautiful, and it was, but to actually voice it made him uncomfortable. As if he was lying to himself.

“Come on you guys!” Nami called from up ahead. “I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward for something to eat.”

As if the navigator’s words were a cue, both Sanji and Chopper’s stomachs growled.

“Waaa, hungry!” Chopper whined.

The cook smiled and turned his back on the scenery. “I can fix that.”

Xxx

“Hello, please, can you help us?” was the first thing out of both Nami and Sanji’s mouth when they stepped foot onto the streets of the village. There were some people walking about doing their business, but the place didn’t seem crowded. A lady carrying a basket full of wheat was the first one to be caught by their please, her eyes scrutinizing them curiously.

Noticing the woman’s stare, Nami walked up to her calmly, attempting to appear as non threatening as possible.

“Hello, my name is Nami,” she introduced politely. “My friends and I ran into a bit of trouble and would really appreciate some assistance.”

“What kind of assistance?” the woman asked, adjusting the basket on her hip.

Sanji thought she looked very beautiful. Her long brown hair tied in a neat bun, her long dress floating at her ankles giving her an air of elegance and resourcefulness. The way she carried the basket with practiced ease hinted at strong arms and days of hard work. He couldn’t see too many finer details of her appearance from where he was standing, but his imagination supplied adorably rosy cheeks dusted with freckles. 

“Well you see,” Nami began, “we have had a little crisis with our medical supply on our ship. We really need to restock. But we ran into a little trouble on the way and lost our cart-“

“Wait, did you come through the forest?” the woman interrupted, eyes widening dramatically.

“Uh. Um, yes. We did,” Nami stumbled over her words, thrown off by the lady’s sudden question.

“Did you see those things? Are they still out there?” the woman hushed, leaning in closer to the navigator as if worried she wold miss the answer.

“Things? You mean those creature?” Nami tried to clarify.

“So you did see them,” the woman affirmed gravely. “I’m glad you came through unharmed.”

“Wait, so you know about those things?” Chopper spoke up, leaping down from Sanji’s arms and hurrying up to the conversing pair.

“My goodness! What are you?” the woman exclaimed in surprise at seeing the Devil Fruit user.

“I’m a doctor,” Chopper said.

“A raccoon doctor?” the woman ventured, still wary.

“I’m a reindeer!” Chopper shrieked.

“Look, Miss,” Nami tried to pull the woman’s attention back to her. “We need supplies. Mostly medicine, but also a way of getting back down to the port. Do you have a doctor we could go to, please?”

The navigator’s words twanged something in Sanji’s mind. It had only just come to him that if they wanted to get down to the port and back to the Sunny, they would have to go back through the forest, back through those things.

“We do have a doctor,” the woman nodded, seeming to finally clue into the groups desperation. “Dr. Lucas, just down the end of this street and two doors down the right.”

“Thank you so much,” Nami smiled, waving at Chopper and Sanji to follow her as she hurried off down the street.

Sanji obediently followed, only pausing when he was next to the woman. “I am terribly sorry my lovely flower, but we made an unsightly error of not requesting your name.”

Smiling at the extravagant words the woman nodded her head in greeting. “My name is Corinth. I wish you luck in finding what you need.”

“Sanji,” the chef introduced himself in turn with a little bow. “I appreciate such kind words from a goddess. May I ask you one last thing, my darling Corinth?”

Corinth tilted her head to indicate it was alright.

“Has anyone new besides us arrived in town in the last two days?”

“I don’t believe so,” Corinth frowned in thought. “You think there would be?”

“A crewmate got separated from us,” Sanji explained, “I was just wondering if he had made it here.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Corinth said, pity in her green eyes.

Sanji waved way the unnecessary apology. “It doesn’t matter, thank you anyway, my sweet flower.” With one last artful bow, the cook scampered down the street to catch up with his friends.

Xxx

Dr. Lucas was an old man, dark skin wrinkled and spotted, white hair in tight curls near his scalp. He was kind and polite, greeting them when they knocked and entered, though he did not get up from his chair by the fireplace.

“My legs, you see,” he wheezed cheerfully, “too old for much activity.” He waved a bony hand around the room. “Well come in, come in. What brings you on a visit to the doctor? Martha, could you get the notebook please?”

A young woman with hair just a shade darker than Nami’s and wearing a long white doctor’s coat stood up from behind a desk on the other side of the room, briskly walking around it to greet them with a polite yet rather business like “Hello”.

Sanji’s returned greeting may have included some extra hearts. “Hello beautiful angel! Martha, was it?”

“Yes, I am Dr. Lucas’s student,” the girl replied in the same serious and clipped tone. She handed a notebook and pencil to the old doctor. “Please have a seat anywhere you would like,” Martha gestured to the many wooden chairs that lined the room.

The three pirates took their seats, Chopper sitting closest to the other doctor with Nami and Sanji flanking him from behind. Martha took a seat next to her teacher.

“Hello Dr. Lucas,” the reindeer introduced himself politely. “I am doctor Tony Tony Chopper.”

“Well,” the old man laughed, “quite the doctor you are.”

Blushing, Chopper soldiered on. “A few days back there was an incident on our ship that lost us most of our medical supplies. I have hardly any medicine and almost nothing to make the medicines I have lost. Not to mention the loss of many other medical supplies such as bandages, containers and anesthesia. We are in desperate need of assistance and this is the closest place we could find that may be able to help us out. Please Dr. Lucas,” Chopper’s eyes begging the older doctor, “do you have any supplies that you could spare? Or do you know any place nearby that will have the things we need?” 

No one spoke after the Straw Hat doctor’s little speech. Nami and Sanji were watching the other physicians with guarded hopefulness. The cook was pleading that after everything they had gone through, it would pay off here and now. 

“My, my,” Dr. Lucas said. “No medicine aboard a ship? I see why you are so upset now.” The old man tapped his chin as he spoke. “Do you have a list of the medicines you need?” he asked.

“Yes, I do,” Chopper nodded, shuffling around in his bag and passing over a tattered slip of paper. The old doctor took it and immediately passed it to Martha who began reading it studiously.

“I think I may be able to help you, Dr. Chopper,” Dr. Lucas said in his wheezy voice.

“Really?” all the Straw Hats exclaimed in delight, leaning forward excitedly.

“Now, now. Be calm,” the old man huffed a weak chuckle. “There are two other doctors in this town and three small apothecaries. If we made your situation known to them I am sure they would all lend a hand. We are rather prosperous in our crops and gardens, and a burden shared is a burden lightened.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Chopper said, bowing his head. “We don’t want to cause any trouble; we just need help.”

“Of course, of course,” Dr. Lucas waved his thin hand. “Now Martha,” he turned to his student, “what can we offer these youngsters?”

Martha’s eyes flicked up from Chopper’s list. “We have over abundant supplies of the prepared painkillers they need, and we can spare a fraction of our medical supplies. I would need to look in the back cupboards to make a more thorough search.”

“Oh, I’ll do that,” the old man heaved himself off his chair, cane balancing his rickety legs. “You take Dr. Chopper and his friends to Julip and the others. We should get all of this done as timely as possible. Remember what I say?”

“Healing takes time; and medicine gives the time we need,” Martha recited clearly, obviously having committed it to memory.

“Quite right, quite right,” was all the old doctor said, nodding his head.

“If you would please follow me,” Martha said politely. Adjusting her coat around her shoulders she strode to the door and held it open for them, waiting patiently. “I will introduce you to Dr. Julip and Dr. Walser.”


	7. Who... What are you?

“Am I right in assuming that you came through the forest to reach us?” Martha’s clipped tone asked as they made their way down the cobbled streets.

“Um, yes,” Nami said, slightly nervous from the woman’s continued professional tone.

“It is reassuring to see that you are unharmed,” the doctor said, “but I must ask if you saw anything on your journey here.”

“You mean the monsters?” Chopper spoke up, trotting up to Martha’s side his hoofs clicking sharply on the stones.

“I suppose you could call them that,” the red head said simply. 

Nami was peering at the doctor through scrutinising eyes as they walked down the streets. “Some one else asked us about those things,” she said with a rather disgruntled tone. 

“What are they? How do you know about them?”

“We are not sure what they are, only that they are violent and not capable of communicating. Tell me, did you eat anything from the forest?”

“No,” Sanji shook his head, “we couldn’t find anything, not even berries or nuts.”

“Anything to drink?” Martha pressed.

“What’s with all these questions? Don’t just change the subject,” Nami snapped.

The other girl seemed unfazed by the navigators small lose of temper. “Although no one is certain where those creatures came from, it has been long believed that it is the forest that causes most of it. Consuming anything from the area would most likely end in unsightly results.”

“We fell into a river yesterday,” Sanji explained. “We might have swallowed a bit of water, but none of us have felt odd or anything. And like I said, we couldn’t find anything to eat.”

“Then you may be lucky,” Martha said.

The little group continued strolling down the streets, it was evening now, the sky tinting a darker shade of blue in the east and the shadows growing longer on the ground. They made their first stop at a little store with several jars displayed in the window. Martha knocked politely on the door before walking in.

“Mrs. Julip, are you available?” she called into the store.

The inside of the store was cool, and the shadows were deeper inside, the setting sun not reaching far into the room. A pungent smell hung in the air, heavy and sharp; Chopper’s nose twitched into a scrunch, but his eyes lite up as he looked around with excitement. Sanji took in the jars lining the walls, different leaves, berries, powders made a mosaic of colours against the wooden shelves. The fact that they were in an apothecary became obvious.

“Available to give your fat arse a good kickin’!” a strong voice barked. From behind the counter popped up a middle aged woman, grey and brown hair puffed out as if she had been startled. In one hand she held a scoop, the other was pressed flat on the counter for balance.

“Oh, it’s you Martha,” the woman, Mrs. Julip, huffed. She tossed the scoop aside, strutting around the counter. “Thought you were Elli. Damn princess keeps comin’ in askin’ for more phenol creams. Keep tellin’ her that using so much will make a rash break out. But does she listen’ te me? Oh no, ma’am!”

The Straw Hats all took half a step back as the intimidating woman ranted before them. Now that she wasn’t obscured by the counter anymore her towering height and broad build demanded authority in the small space. Martha seemed undisturbed by the angry words thrown around, instead she simply waited patiently for Mrs. Julip to finish.

“Mrs. Julip, when you have the time, Dr. Chopper would like to speak with you about purchasing some supplies,” Martha said smoothly and calmly.

The older woman huffed harshly through her nose and crossed her arms. “Dr. Chopper? Who’s he?”

Bravely lifting up his hatted head, the little reindeer stepped forward. “I’m Dr. Chopper,” he said, craning his neck in order to meet Julip’s eye. “I am in need of medicines and herbs.”

The apothecary squinted her dark eyes at the small Devil Fruit user in front of her, taking him in curiously. Her arms remained tightly folded on her chest, but tension seemed to drop from her broad shoulders. “I got lots of medicines little guy, you’ll have to be more specific,” Mrs. Julip said.

“I have a list,” Martha spoke up, taking a folded paper from her coat. “They are in need of many supplies, I suggest you speak with your partners. If everyone were to assist Dr. Chopper, we could maximise what can be given without damaging our own supply.”

“Keep usin’ those hoighty toighty words of yours dear, one day you’ll make sense,” Mrs. Julip scoffed, snatching the list from the girl and quickly looking through it. “Yeah, I’ll talk with the boys, see what can be done.”

“Thank you,” Chopper said, his eyes lighting up with relief.

“Yeah, yeah,” the apothecary huffed, then fixed the Straw Hat Doctor with a stern glare. “Remember this isn’t charity, every man helping out is gonna expect proper payin’.”

“I’m sure the negotiations will be fine,” Nami said, finally stepping forward, a cute little smirk on her lips. “Just don’t try to rip us off now.”

Mrs. Julip simply grumbled under her breath and turned away. Just as she was about to disappear into the back room she glanced over her shoulder. “Hey, kid doctor. Aren’t ya comin’?”

Chopper gaped in confusion, eyes darting between his friends and the apothecary. “I… umm.. what?”

“As a doctor it’s your job to make sure the quality of the ingredients yer getting, ain’t it?”

“Oh, umm… yes,” Chopper stuttered, jumping forward to follow the woman.

Sanji felt rather nervous about leaving the young reindeer alone with a practical stranger, but Martha drew his attention to another matter.

“It will take a day or two to organize everything, do you have lodgings for the night?” she asked in her usual clipped tone.

“No, we don’t,” Sanji shook his head.

“I can take you to speak with some of the locals,” Martha suggested. “We don’t have any Inns, but it is most probably that there are available rooms somewhere.”

“Oh, Martha dearest, your assistance most welcome,” Sanji tittered. He was about to continue on and say that he wouldn’t mind lodging with the lovely doctor when the door to the store burst open.

“Mr. Sanji, I’m so glad I found you,” the girl gasped, bending over and clutching her knees.

“Miss Corinth!” Sanji hurried over to the girl. “What’s wrong? Why are you out of breath?”

Corinth straighten up, looking the chef with troubled eyes. “When you first arrived, you asked if anyone new had arrived in the town besides you,” her words were breathless, but the man understood her.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Your friend, does he have green hair and three swords?”

Sanji heard Nami gasp behind him, he felt his gut clench. “You saw him?” his voice sounded muffled to his ears; distant.

Corinth nodded. “He only just arrived, I only spoke with him for a moment before I came to find you. He kept asking where the river was.”

“That idiot,” Sanji growled under his breath, relief making his lungs bigger. “That stupid, lost idiot. Where is he now?” he asked Corinth urgently.

“I can take you to him,” Corinth said, pointing to the door.

Sanji was running before he could register it. Behind him he heard Nami yelling for Chopper to come. Corinth lead the cook down the streets, their feet slapping against stone and dirt. The orange sunlight now only barely touched the roof tops, shadows trickling from the corners and doorways. Windows were beginning to glow with candlelight. The pair reached a crossroads, one path heading back down the slope towards the fields. Corinth looked around desperately.

“He was here,” she said, “I told him to wait here.”

“Idiot never listens,” Sanji whirled around in place, looking up and down the streets. If that stupid marimo got lost again…

“Oh, there he is,” Corinth spoke, making the cook spin on his heel, hectically looking for where she was pointing.

There, standing beside one of the houses, simply staring down the street with his arms at his side, was Zoro. His back was to the two, but even in the dusk light Sanji saw the green hair.

“Oi, marimo!” the cook barked in the man’s direction. Zoro didn’t turn around; he didn’t even seem to register Sanji’s shout.

Snarling through his teeth, the blond stormed down the street towards the swordsman.

“Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass you’ve been, idiot bastard?” he kept talking as he closed the distance to his crew mate. Zoro still hadn’t turned around. “Making Nami-san and Chopper worry. Only a bastard like you would think it’s a good idea to take a swan dive over a water fall. Hey, are you listening?” Sanji was finally level with the other man and roughly grabbed the swordsman’s shoulder, yanking the idiot around to face him properly.

Zoro allowed himself to be spun around, his arms swinging at this sides slightly. He didn’t even try to shake off the cook’s still present hand. His head was low, as if he was tired and it was hard to see the details of his face in the shadows. Not a single word left his lips.

“Oi, bastard, say something,” Sanji said. “Come on, explain yourself. What was going through your head to think it was okay to do that, huh? And then you get lost for days, you’re lucky you were able to get through those woods by yourself!”

As the cook continued berating the still silent swordsman, Nami and Chopper came running up the street. They paused by Corinth, giving the girl many heartfelt thanks for telling them that Zoro had arrived.

“Fucking say something!” Sanji shrieked, making the three down the street startle.

Zoro finally raised his head, looking at the blond properly. Sanji felt his gut twist with sudden discomfort and his instincts started twitching at the back of his mind.

“I’m looking for the river,” Zoro’s lips moved, the voice synced up, but it made Sanji’s skin crawl. The swordsman’s voice sounded off.

“Zoro!” Chopper cried from behind Sanji. The reindeer rushed forward and flung himself past the cook, catapulting himself at the green haired man. Tears of relief were streaming through the doctor’s fur and snot plugged his nose as he continued to speak. “I’mb so glad your alrighb!”

More tension was filling Sanji’s shoulders by the second. He had seen Chopper hug Zoro many times before, but again this felt off. The swordsman would usually open his stance for the reindeer, arms tense and ready to catch the younger pirate. Zoro just stood there apathetically, he didn’t even glance at Chopper, instead still looking at the cook.

“Zoro, you’re all wet,” Chopper said, hopping away from the older man to get a better look at his condition. “We have to dry you off or you’re going to catch a cold.”

Again, the swordsman didn’t seem to be listening to the doctor. “I’m looking for the river,” he said again in that off tone.

“The river? Were you using the river to find your way back, Zoro?” Chopper asked, concern creeping into his expression.

“I am looking for the river,” was repeated for third time.

“Zoro, why are you repeating yourself? Did you hit your head?” The reindeer suddenly turned to the cook. “Sanji, if Zoro has a concussion he needs a doctor right away!”

The blonde didn’t even have time to tell Chopper that he was a doctor before Zoro spoke again.

“Sanji, I’m looking for the river.”

Acting completely on instinct, the cook kicked the man square in the stomach, sending him crashing to ground.

“Sanji! What are you doing?” Chopper shrieked. The reindeer tried to rush forward to check on the fallen swordsman, but the cook’s hand snapped forward and held him back. 

“Sanji!”

“Are you guys fighting already?” Nami scolded, apparently having finished her conversation with Corinth.

“Nami, Sanji just kicked Zoro for no reason!” Chopper cried.

“That’s not Zoro.”

Both doctor and navigator looked at the chef in shock. Sanji pulled Chopper behind him, acting like a shield between his friends and the man who was now picking himself off the ground.

“Sanji-kun, what are you talking about? How is that not Zoro?” Nami asked, confusion and annoyance clear in her voice.

“That dumb marimo would never use my name, even if his sorry life depended on it,” Sanji growled.

Nami and Chopper simply looked at Sanji with hopeless confusion, sending worried glances to the man standing in the street in front of them. “But Sanji, he looks like Zoro,” Nami said, “he even has all three swords.”

“I don’t care how much it looks like him, that is not Zoro!” Sanji barked. “Who are you?” he demanded to the apparent stranger in front of them.

The man that had Zoro’s face looked at them with a small tilt to his head, like he was confused.

“What are you?” the cook snapped again.

“Which question do you want me to answer?”

All three of them drew in a sharp breath when the man spoke. His tone was calm and fluid, almost soothing.

“What?” Sanji growled.

“Which question do you want me to answer?” the man asked again. “What am I, or who am I?”

In a moment of childish bravery, Chopper spoke up. “Both. Answer both.”

The man nodded in understanding. “Who I am, is Roronoa Zoro. That is this body here,” a hand reached up and gently touched Zoro’s broad chest. “As to what I am, that is not so simple to explain. I am but a single drop of water in the vast ocean blue.”

The Straw Hats stared in disbelief. The words heard, but not understood.

“What the fuck?” Sanji squawked.


	8. Check Up

Sanji glowered from across the room, his eyes dark with anger and alert. Every motion made by the thing that was sitting on the cot did not escape the cooks notice. Chopper was bustling around the creature that looked like Zoro, placing his stethoscope here and there, making it hold a thermometer in his mouth. Downstairs, Nami was thanking Dr. Lucas for giving them a room to keep Zoro.

Except… the thing that was in the room with them was not their crewmate.

The doctor glanced up nervously at his "patient". It had Zoro's body, his physical presence, but there were key things that made it evident that it wasn't the swordsman. The talking wasn't the same, not even the voice. It seemed to constantly drip water, soaking the hair, clothes and anything it touched. Zoro's hazel eyes had changed as well, taking on an odd shade of greying blue that seemed to ripple fluidly.

Yet what was most unnerving was the attitude.

Chopper was used to Zoro complaining about having check ups. He would always sit grouchily and grumble whenever the reindeer poked or prodded him. The swordsman wasn't acting like that at all now. He… it… just sat there calmly, eyes roving around. It wasn't exactly a curious motion, it simply seemed to be taking everything in. Also, the way the body was being held, it was obvious that whatever was using Zoro's body was not used to the weight or presence of the swords at its side. They kept getting bumped and jostled without care, though the creature seemed not to notice. Part of the reindeer was so scared of seeing what looked like their swordsman treating his precious weapons with disrespect. But he had to push it to the back of his mind and focus on the health of Zoro's body, which was becoming more and more of a concern. Zoro didn't seem to be breathing yet he sat there in perfect alertness, and that wasn't the only problem…

"I don't understand," the reindeer said, a worried frown etching his face. "Your heart is barely beating! I can only hear a couple beats per minute! How are you still conscious?"

The thing looked down at the doctor calmly, its face passive. "Because I am not bound by the rules of this body, I am merely keeping it alive."

Chopper blanched, his eyes wide. "What?"

"That was the agreement between myself and Zoro," it said.

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?" Sanji snapped from across the room.

The dripping wet creature slowly turned its gaze to the cook, again eerily calm. "I found Zoro in the river and gave him a choice."

Sanji was strutting across, his eyes flashing with fury. "A choice? You call this a choice?" The cook raised his leg, swinging it around to strike the figure on the bed. Deaf to Chopper's cries to stop. The thing on the bed didn't even flinch and Sanji's leg stopped inches from kicking his temple.

Chopper stood frozen, Sanji glared with malice, and the thing that looked like Zoro blinked innocently up at the blonde. Snarling, the cook lowered his leg. "Never mind, you're not even worth it," he said.

"Sanji! What are you thinking?" Chopper demanded, pushing the cook away from the cot. "Zoro's had enough injuries to deal with already!"

"That's not Zoro!" Sanji hissed. "For crying out loud, Chopper, even it admits that it isn't Zoro."

"He's still hurt!" Chopper argued. "It's still Zoro's body and I have to treat him!"

The cook scoffed and stormed out of the room without another word, slamming the door hard enough to make the reindeer's ears ring. With his head bowed, Chopper turned back to his patient.

"I'm sorry about Sanji, he's just on edge. We all are," the kid added.

Grey blue eyes stared apathetically down at the doctor, head tilted off to one side. The constant gaze unnerved Chopper, making him fidget nervously. Searching for something to do to avoid looking into unfamiliar eyes, the young pirate went to his bag and pulled out a small role of bandages.

"Some of Zoro's old wounds opened, I need to patch them again," Chopper explained out loud.

"He has many wounds."

Chopper jumped at the voice, still not used to the oddly calm and hollow tone. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered. "He got hurt really bad about a week ago."

"He is very strong."

"Of course he is," Chopper puffed out, "Zoro's going to be the world's greatest swordsman!" The doctor received no reaction to the statement. Feeling awkward again, Chopper changed the subject. "Um, what's your name?"

"I have already said that I have many names," was the answer the reindeer got.

"Before, you said something about being part of the ocean," Chopper said slowly.

"Yes," it nodded. "I am nothing more than a drop of water."

"Then I'll call you Drop," Chopper said with finality.

"Drop?" the thing said curiously.

"Yeah," Chopper nodded. "Cause you call yourself a drop of water."

Drop nodded slowly. "Drop," it said, as if testing the new name, "it is suitable, but makes no difference."

Chopper went back to treating the wounds, the candle light flickering across Zoro's bruised skin and the white bandages. After a long silence, the doctor sniffed and looked up at Drop again.

"Why are here?" he asked nervously.

Drop turned his head to the reindeer and for a moment Chopper didn't think it would answer, but then the creature spoke. "There is something I must do."

"But why do you need Zoro's body?" Chopper pressed anxiously.

"Because I am not strong enough," Drop said calmly.

"To do what?"

"What I must do."

"You're confusing me, I'm getting dizzy," Chopper whined, hooves pulling on his hat

"I do not think a creature like yourself would understand," Drop said monotonously.

"Hey, what are you saying?" the doctor shrieked indignantly. "Is it because I'm a reindeer?"

"It is not the fact that you are a reindeer, merely a creature who is unable to understand my purpose. The humans wouldn't understand either," Drop said.

"Nami and Sanji wouldn't understand?" Chopper asked, eyes wide.

"No," Drop shook his head once.

"Or Zoro?"

This got no answer.

"Earlier you said that you were the one keeping Zoro alive…" Chopper ventured.

"I am," Drop affirmed.

"But Zoro only fell into the river, he's a good swimmer, he wouldn't drown," Chopper said fearfully.

"How he came to be in this state is irrelevant," Drop said neutrally.

"It isn't!" Chopper said vehemently. "You're saying that Zoro is dying!"

"No, I am keeping him alive."

"But… But…." the reindeer's head was spinning. He couldn't make heads or tails of this conversation. Chopper bowed his head sadly and got back to his treatment. Drop's words came back to him while he thought in silence, the humans wouldn't understand either.

"Are you not human?" Chopper asked aloud, not realising.

"No, I am not," Drop said, making Chopper jump.

"Ack! You can read minds too?"

"You spoke just now," Drop corrected.

"Oh," the doctor blushed in embarrassment. "But if you're not human… What are you?"

"I have already told you," Drop said again, "I am a drop of water in a vast ocean."

Chopper sighed, not seeing the conversation going anywhere. "Okay," he said in disappointment.

The next several minutes passed in stifling silence. Drop did not seem incline to speak, in fact it didn't seem bothered by the silence at all. Chopper on the other hand was visibly nervous, his hooves jerked around and he kept glancing at Drop. Whenever eye contact was accidently made the reindeer would jump and send something clattering to the floor. Finally, the doctor couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to hurt us?" he demanded fearfully.

Drop looked down at the tiny pirate and shook its head. "That is not my intention."

Chopper deflated in relief. "Oh, that's good," he breathed happily. He continued to work on the bandages, feeling much more at ease. With one last tug and fastening he looked back up at Drop. "That's the last one," he said proudly.

With a nod, Drop immediately moved to stand up.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Chopper yelped, moving in front of Drop and trying to get them to sit back down, his hooves waving madly.

"I must find the river," Drop said softly.

"I only treated your injuries, you're not healed," Chopper explained firmly.

"These injuries do not hinder me," Drop said, as if it was simple.

"But if you move around they could open again, it's lucky they haven't gotten infected by now," Chopper said desperately.

"I must find the river," Drop insisted, their voice taking on an edge.

"The river is what caused this!" Chopper cried without thinking, tears leaking into his fur.

Drop was silent, looking down at the doctor as if fascinated by his outburst.

"Zoro fell into the river and now he's like this," Chopper sniffled. "I don't want him to get hurt even more, he's been through enough already."

"It was Roronoa Zoro who gave me the permission to use his body," Drop said plainly. "I must do my work and I need this body to do it. I have no time to wait." Again, it moved for the door.

"Please!" Chopper begged. "Just for tonight, please rest." The reindeer clung to Zoro's leg, the ever present water soaking into the doctor's fur coat. "It's dark out, and Zoro's body is weak, he could get hurt and then you won't be able to do anything in his body." They were desperate words, but the Straw Hat pirate could not loose his crew mate again.

"The river…." Drop said.

"River's don't move," Chopper said sternly. "It will still be there tomorrow."

A look crossed over Drop's face, almost a frown but not quite. Then the shoulders moved in a great sigh and Drop moved back to the bed. Sighing in relief, Chopper followed them, keeping a close eye. The creature sat down on the bed, swords clattering against each other.

"I'll take those," Chopper said gently, pointing to the weapons. Drop nodded and passed them over. Being very careful with the swordsmen's precious belongings, the doctor placed them on the chair beside the bed before turning back to Drop.

"Just rest until morning and we can talk with the others," he said in his doctor tone.

Drop tilted its head. "How does one rest?" it asked.

Chopper blinked. "Um…." he thought for a moment. "Well, start with lying down?"

Listening to the instruction, Drop laid down on the bed stiffly.

"Close your eyes," Chopper said next. Drop blinked a few times before shutting his eyes slowly.

"Now just breathe nice and easy, think nice things and you'll be resting," Chopper chirped.

"It is rather odd," Drop spoke, eyes still closed.

"It's what Zoro needs right now," Chopper assured.

Drop remained silent. They kept their eyes close, but it was hard to tell if they were taking relaxing breaths since it didn't seem like it needed to breath. However, after several long moments Chopper was convinced Drop and Zoro weren't going anywhere and he trotted out of the room to talk with the others. As he hopped down the stairs, Chopper couldn't help but feels sad again. For once, Zoro had listened to the doctor and done what was best for his health…. But it wasn't the swordsman who had done that.


	9. Bribe

“So, what are we going to do?” Nami asked as they all gathered in the small room of Dr. Lucas’s house.

“I don’t know,” Chopper said sadly. “Drop doesn’t give straight answers, I can’t tell what they’re trying to say.”

“Who cares what its trying to say?” Sanji huffed from by the fireplace, chewing on his cigarette.

“Zoro is like this for a reason, Sanji,” Chopper said turning to the cook. “From what Drop told me, Zoro is in a bad way and needs Drop to stay alive.”

“That idiot is always in a bad way,” Sanji growled, “never thinks about how he’s inconveniencing others. Hell, we wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for him!” The blond snarled out the last words, hiding behind his bangs.

“Sanji…” Nami said, looking over at the cook with a stressed expression.

The group fell silent, the fire the only source of light in the room, the windows dark in the night. Thoughts about the past few days circling in their heads as they tried to make sense of any of it.

“I think we should all rest for the night,” the Straw-Hat doctor spoke up eventually. “We can think better in the morning.”

With twin sighs the navigator and the cook nodded in agreement. Dr. Lucas and Martha had been kind enough to allow the pirates to stay there until they figured out their next step. They all headed to the last spare room; there was only one bed so Martha had arranged a sleeping bag on the floor for Sanji. They were all silent as they tucked in for the night, the seriousness of their situation weighing down their voice.

What were they going to do?

Xxx

It took several hours for Nami to fall asleep on the small bed she shared with Chopper, and it felt as though she had barely closed her eyes before she woke up again. The only proof she had gotten some sleep was the very dim dawn light that was tinting the window a soft grey. She sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, attempting to go back to sleep for just a bit longer. But then her eyes peeked open again, hearing something in the next room.

Was it the old doctor or Martha getting ready to start the day early? She listened more intently. The foot falls were rather slow and clumsy, as if the person was too tired to walk, yet each step was solid as big boots hit the floor boards. Nami didn’t think Dr. Lucas or Martha would walk like that this earl in the morning. It sounded as if this person didn’t care if they woke any one up with their noise.

How inconsiderate. Nami thought to herself as she closed her eyes once more. Then a second later realisation struck and she sat up hurriedly, although she was careful not to wake her two crewmates. On bare feet, she tip toed out of the room and into the main area. There was Zoro, standing by Martha’s desk and slowly walking towards the door. Nami blinked and stepped closer. 

“Zoro?” she whispered. The man didn’t turn to face her. Swallowing nervously, she remembered the name Chopper had used. “Drop?”

The thing that looked like Zoro stopped trying to stiffly walk and just barely tilted its head towards the navigator. It didn’t speak.

“Where are you going?” Nami asked, taking another step closer.

“I must get to the river,” was the answer.

“Chopper says you keep saying that,” Nami huffed through her nose, “but you won’t way why.”

“It is my purpose, I must do it,” Drop said monotonously. 

“Then what is your purpose?” Nami said, her patience wearing thin.

“Humans cannot understand.”  
Nami’s eye twitched and she walked around Drop to stand in front of them, hands on her hips. “I’m smart, try me,” she challenged with a glare.

The rippling blue eyes looked down at the red head impassively. “I must get to the river,” they said before trying to pass her.

“Stop saying that,” Nami hissed, blocking Drop’s way to the door. “You have my crew mate and I want answers.”

“I do not have time,” for the first time Nami heard some urgency in that hollow voice. An idea popped into her head and she couldn’t keep the sly grin off her face.

“Oh, in a rush are you? Well to get by me you have to pay the toll,” she smirked, rubbing her fingers together in front of Drop’s face.

“If you are referring to some kind of treasure I have nothing you would want,” Drop said, their voice back to the same echoing note.

The cat burglar shook her head. “While treasure would have been much better, I don’t mean that.” She leaned in closer, a dangerous gleam in her eye. “Information is the toll. You explain to me what is going on and I’ll let you go.” 

Nami knew this was a rather risky bribe. Her promise to let Drop go would mean it would be able to leave to who knows where with Zoro and they might not be able to get their crew mate back. However, Nami knew they had nothing to go on at the moment, she needed some cards of her own if they were to keep playing this game. Hopefully if she stalled long enough the others would wake up and help her.

“A rather odd toll,” Drop said.

“Information is just as useful as treasure it you use it right,” Nami said confidently.

“You still may not be able to grasp what I could tell you.”

“Like I said ‘Try me’,” Nami cocked her hips and crossed her arms, showing her defiance to stand her ground.

For several longs minutes Drop stood in place, gaze steady, stance unchanging. Nami didn’t shift her position, she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Finally Drop dipped their head in a nod. “Very well.”

A cat like smirk lifted Nami’s lips and she winked at Drop cheerily. “Thanks,” she said, relaxing slightly. “So please tell me who you are,” she demanded cheerily.

“I am not a who, I am a what,” Drop said.

“And please stop with the riddles,” Nami huffed, rolling her eyes. “Just explain.”

There was another pause as Drop thought before speaking. “I am a part of the water, the ocean and the sea. I am connected to it all. Therefore, I know when something must be done,” they said.

“Done?” Nami cocked her head curiously. “Done to what? The water?”

“Yes, the water,” Drop nodded. “The water here needs help.”

The navigator shook her head. “You’re talking like water can actually think,” she said sceptically. “Water is a force of nature, but its not sentient.”

“But do you disagree that water can need help?” Drop questioned.

“Help?” Nami thought for a moment. “I see how water helps people live, but why would water need help?”

It was Drop’s turn to shake their head. “You still do not understand.” 

“I’m trying to,” Nami said in annoyance.

“I have a purpose I must fulfill, I have no more time to waste,” Drop said.

“If you tell me what you need to do maybe I can help you,” Nami said in exasperation.

“No one can help, it is something only I can do,” Drop responded.

“Yet you need Zoro’s body,” the red head said, trying her hardest to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Drop seemed to have no answer for this and simply stood silently by the desk looking at Nami. The navigator waited, silently pleading for more information. But it was in vain, Drop did not say another word on the subject. Her shoulders slumped hopelessly, “You say you need to find the river?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, I must find the river, the water source,” Drop said in affirmation.

Nami looked out the far window at the slowly brightening sky. “You said you are a part of the water, wouldn’t you already know where it is? Sense it?”

“I seem unable to in this form,” Drop explained, “The body has limits which I am not used to. It seems…. Unadapt at finding things, I cannot tell where the water is or where I am going.”

Nami couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, that’s Zoro’s sense of direction all right. Idiot can’t walk from one point to another without getting lost.”

“So not all humans are like this?” Drop asked curiously.

“Of course not, Zoro’s just hopeless that way,” Nami waved aside. “I happen to be our crew’s navigator, I know I have a good sense of direction. I have to, its my job.”

“So, you would know where the river is?” Drop suddenly sounded very earnest and on the cusp of excitement.

“Well, yes,” Nami nodded with a confused frown. “I have the map and everything.”

“Tell me please, where is the river?” Drop said quickly, stepping closer.

“Woah, hang on,” Nami backed away, surprised at the others sudden excitement.

“Please, this has already gone on for far too long,” Drop pleaded.

“Drop, calm down,” Nami said firmly. “What are you going to do if I tell you where the river is,” she added suspiciously.

“Go to it of course, have I not been telling you that I must get to the river?”

“Yes, you haven’t stopped saying that since we met you,” Nami glared angrily, raising a finger warningly. “But listen here, whatever you are. You are using Zoro’s body, you are using our crew mate, and you are not explaining yourself in any way that is making us trust you with him. Zoro is strong and we do not want that strength being misused and exploited in any way that will get us all into trouble.”

“The doctor said Zoro’s body was weak?” Drop said in confusion, momentarily distracted.

“Well the idiot did just go over a water fall, but he always pulls through,” Nami said confidently.

Drop gave Nami an curious stare, but then blinked it away deeming it unimportant. “You all seem to forget that Zoro gave me permission for the use of his body,” they said.

“And I have said before, Zoro’s an idiot,” Nami said, crossing her arms.

“Our agreement was mutually beneficial,” Drop countered. “His physical vessel gives me the capability to complete my purpose and in return he does not die.”

Nami balked at the words. “Doesn’t sound very fair, your life’s not on the line.”

“But the life on this island depends on me finishing my work here,” Drop said simply.

Nami rubbed her arms nervously, not liking where this conversation was going. “What do you mean by that? ‘The life on this island’?” she asked slowly.

“I mean exactly what I said,” Drop answered, “if I do not act quickly this island will die.”

“But an island can’t just die,” Nami shook her head.

“It takes time for such a thing to happen, but believe me, this has been going on for quiet some time,” Drop said seriously.

“Why? Why do you say so much time has already been wasted?” Nami pressed.

“Because while in some places water can run up hill, here it cannot,” Drop said.

Nami just blinked in confusion. “You’re talking in riddles again.”

Drop didn’t respond to Nami’s statement, one again standing in silence. After a couple of minutes of neither of the two speaking, it was Drop who brock the silence.

“I have given you the desired information, the agreement holds that I can leave now,” they said.

Nami tensed and bit her lip as she tried to come up with another excuse to stall Drop some more. “But you haven’t answered all my questions,” she said hurriedly.

“I did not agree to answer all your questions, the agreement was I explain the situation and I have done so,” Drop said firmly.

“No, you haven’t,” Nami burst out indignantly.

“I have, you simply did not understand. I already warned you a human could not truly understand my purpose,” Drop said, almost sounding sympathetic but not enough to calm t  
the navigator’s annoyance.

“I could stop you,” she threatened.

“I think you will not, even if this body is weak, it is stronger than you is it not? My intention is not to harm anyone, but I will not be delayed any longer,” Drop said, their echoing voice dangerously falling down a few octaves.

Nami tried to hide her flinch, but was unsuccessful. She knew when it came to physical force, she was no match for Zoro, even if he was bruised up a bit. Drop did genuinely seem like someone who did not wish to resort to violence, and from their talk she could tell that whatever they needed to do was extremely important to them. Yet Zoro’s health and well being was just as important to them. They needed to make sure he was alright.

“Can I please talk to Zoro?” the red head asked.

“That would not be wise, the only way that would be possible is if I were to leave his body. And I have yet to finish my task,” Drop said simply.

“Can he hear me?” Nami pressed.

“I do not know,” Drop said.

“Zoro, if you can hear me I’ll cut off half your debt to me if you wake up right now,” Nami called clearly.

Drop raised an eyebrow at Nami’s tactics. There was no change to the creature or Zoro’s body.

“I’ll even cut down on the interest,” Nami added, but again she got no response. “Zoro, please,” she begged.

“I must go,” Drop said, easily moving past her to the door.

Nami stood silently with her head bowed, frustrated at the whole situation. She clenched her fists and whirled around to face Drops retreating back. “The river is located north of the village, over the hill crest,” she said. “Don’t get lost and don’t let Zoro get hurt.”

Drop only nodded in acknowledgment and went out the door without a word.

Nami looked back down at the floor again. She was uncertain if she had made the right choice, but if Drop didn’t get lost and wasn’t stumbling around the village then there was less of a chance of their swordsman becoming more injured than he already was. With a sigh, she turned and hurried to where her other crew mates were sleeping. She had bribed some information from Drop and they needed to figure out how to use it in their next course of action.


	10. Catch Me if You Can

Chopper was upset.

All three of the Straw Hats were rather upset, and all their emotions were justifiable. But it was the doctor who was being most vocal about his distress in their tiny room.

“You let them leave? Nami why? Zoro’s hurt, he shouldn’t be moving around so much,” the reindeer cried, tears of worry beading at his eyes. “I told Drop they needed to rest,” he sniffed.

Nami sat on the bed, her hands fisting the old mattress in frustration. Sanji leaned against the wall by the door, gazing at the wall in thought as he puffed on a cigarette. The navigator had come and woken them up a handful of minutes ago to explain everything that had happened.

“What was I supposed to do Chopper?” Nami said in irritation. “If I had tried to restrain them both of us could have gotten hurt, and Drop doesn’t want things to get violent.”

“How do you know?” Sanji asked, flicking ash from his cigarette.

“They told me and I believed them,” Nami said firmly.

Chopper frowned but when he spoke it was calmer. “Yeah, remember when Drop didn’t fight back when you almost attacked them, Sanji?”

“Or that thing just doesn’t care about the idiot its possessing,” the cook scoffed, taking another drag of smoke.

“Lets just all calm down and think about everything for a second,” Nami said, looking around at the other two. “What do we know so far about everything that’s happened?” she prompted.

“Something called Drop took over Zoro’s body when he fell in the river,” Chopper began. “After examining him, I can say that Zoro’s state is very worrying. But if Drop is telling the truth, they are the one keeping Zoro alive.”

“And they’re keeping him alive because of an agreement,” Nami added, thinking back on her conversation with the creature. “Drop needs to do something, something they’ve been needing to do for a while, and they need Zoro’s body to do it.”

“But why his?” Sanji asked, making the others glance up at him. “Why his body?” he clarified.

“Something must have happened while we were separated,” Chopper said worryingly. “The state of his body is what’s troubling me. I don’t know if it’s caused by Drop or if Zoro was already like that before Drop found him. If that’s the case…” the doctor trailed off.

Nami glanced at Sanji again, giving him a pointed look. The cook grumbled, it was beginning to make sense, but to say it aloud would be to admit what they had been hiding from their crew mate. With a long sigh, Sanji spoke up.

“All of this must have happened after Zoro fell over the water fall, he must have almost drowned and that… thing…. Made its agreement with him to keep him alive,” the blond said, keeping his voice as level as possible.

“What!?” Chopper balked. “Zoro went over a water fall? When?” 

Nami and Sanji’s silence convicted them both and answered the doctor’s desperate questions.

“At the river bank… you guys said…. But…” tears began to fill the reindeer’s eyes once more.

“We didn’t know what happened to the swordsman, we didn’t want you to panic,” Sanji said.

“But you just said he went over a water fall,” Chopper sniffed.

“And hasn’t he survived worse?” Sanji demanded harshly.

“You can’t expect someone to go over a water fall and be alright,” Chopper cried back.

“Well I survived a freaking avalanche and broke my back, I seem fine don’t I?” the doctor waved his arms out.

“But I treated you, so did Docterine,” the reindeer said angrily. “Zoro didn’t have anyone for at least two days and he was already injured before all that happened.”

“And all that’s his fault!” Sanji shouted, his voice echoing in the room.

A fist came down on each of the boys’ heads. “Stop it you idiots, this is getting us no where,” Nami barked.

Chopper yelped and massaged his bumped head, Sanji didn’t bother taking care of the newly grown lump on his head. “Sorry, Nami-san. Of course, you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Nami huffed. “How Zoro got like this isn’t nearly as important as what’s happening now. Drop is out there, heading to the river to fulfill their ‘purpose’, and we need to figure out a way of getting Zoro back.”

“But what can the purpose be?” Chopper asked sadly, “Drop doesn’t explain things very well.”

“You’re telling me,” Nami growled.

Sanji sighed and chewed on his cigarette in agitation. “What did they say again?”

Nami paused as she recollected her talk with Drop. “Like I told you, they said they need Zoro’s body to do whatever it is they need to do. It involves this island… how did they say it?” Nami tapped her forehead to find the exact words. “The life of the island, that’s it. They say this island will die if they don’t act quickly.”

“Die from what?” the doctor asked in worry, shifting from hoof to hoof.

“How should I know?” Nami snapped, “We’ve only just gotten to this island a few days ago.”

The group went silent again as they fell into their own thoughts. Sanji looked over at Nami and felt a pang of sympathy when he saw her sad frown. His emotions then turned to annoyance towards Zoro for being the cause of Nami’s distress. Hadn’t they been through enough? After the ordeal in the river, and then again in the forest, and all the close encounters with those… things.

The dark memory of those monsters in the forest made Sanji jerk his head up quickly as his thoughts fell into place.

“Those things from the forest… those wouldn’t be natural, would they?” he pondered aloud, drawing the others attention.

“Now that you mention it,” Nami said slowly, “Martha said the village didn’t know where they came from… which could mean they weren’t always here.”

Chopper jumped, waving his arms as he spoke. “And Martha also said that eating anything in the forest where the monsters came from would most likely make you a monster too, or at least wouldn’t end well.”

“There has to be a connection,” Sanji said in a low voice. “The monsters, that forest... why that idiot swordsman is walking around like a possessed puppet.”

“We have to find Drop,” Chopper said firmly. “As a doctor, I can’t let them be walking around in Zoro’s body in the state that he’s in.”

“Well we know where they’re going,” Nami said picking up her map of the island. “Drop wants to get to the river, this is where it is,” the navigator pointed to the rumpled paper, showing the lines and colouring that indicated a waterway. “So that’s where Drop and Zoro will be.”

“It’s already light out, and Drop had a head start,” Chopper pouted at the red head pointedly.

“We can still catch up to it,” Sanji assured, glaring at the doctor for blaming Nami. “It is the swordsman we’re dealing with; the idiot will just get lost and double back for us to find him.”

Both Nami and Chopper opened their mouths as if to disagree, but after moments pause and some thought they nodded in agreement.

“So, lets get after that idiot algae and sort this out,” Sanji said and promptly lead the way out the room.

The others followed quickly, scrambling slightly to catch up. “We should probably split up to cover more ground,” Nami suggested as they hurried after Sanji. 

“Yeah, we can find Drop faster that way,” Chopper nodded, transforming into his walking point as they exited the house.

“I’ll go with Sanji,” Nami said immediately.

“Of course, Nami-san!” Sanji tittered happily.

“No Sanji protect me,” Chopper whined tearfully.

“You’re a transforming monster reindeer, you can look after yourself,” the cook snapped back immediately to his gruff manner.

With Chopper still whining tearfully, the group split up into two. Sanji and Nami heading in the direction that would take them far upstream while Chopper went to search a bit further downstream. The two pirates hurried to their destination, but after a while Nami slowed down and turned to Sanji. The cook slowed to the navigator’s pace and gave her a curious look.

“Yes, Nami-san?” he asked.

“I want to talk to you about Drop,” the red head said simply.

“What about it?” Sanji asked.

“That, that’s what I wanna talk about,” Nami pointed out. “You always call Drop an it, you are really hostile towards them too.”

“Are you expecting me to be all buddy buddy with a thing we don’t even understand?” Sanji said indignantly.

“No, that’s not it Sanji,” Nami shook her head. “What I’m trying to say is that you are so hostile to Drop and to Zoro as well. You can’t seem to tell them apart -” she shook her head quickly – “No it’s something more than that. It’s like you’re distancing yourself.”

“What are you talking about, Nami-san? I can definitely tell them apart,” Sanji said.

“Whenever we even talk about Zoro now you always take everything out on him,” Nami said in frustration. “You always make your final point that it’s his fault, hoping that will be the end of it.”

“Well he was the idiot that fell into the water,” Sanji huffed.

“We all fell in the water Sanji, Zoro went over the water fall while saving Chopper,” the red head said seriously.

Sanji crossed his arms and looked angrily. “I’m just saying none of this wouldn’t have happened if the marimo had only tried to swim away.”

“Going over the water fall wasn’t Zoro’s fault and you know that,” Nami accused. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I can tell you’re frustrated at something and are taking it out on Drop and Zoro. Remember Sanji, at the moment they are one and the same. I tried to talk to Zoro and couldn’t because Drop is in control, they are keeping Zoro’s body alive, we should be thankful for that at least. We are trying to save Zoro, but we may need to listen to Drop to do that.” With that Nami turned on her heel and walked away from the cook, but then she paused briefly. “Also, I wish this all wasn’t happening as much as you do, but acting like nothing is going on isn’t helping.” The navigator left after that hoping the message got through.

Sanji remained where he stood, thinking on Nami’s words. Ever since they had reunited with Zoro things had just felt so off. For starters, one couldn’t even say their crewmate was Zoro because he was currently possessed and controlled by this thing called Drop. But Sanji knew it was the swordsman, at least in body; he was just so confused and frustrated at the whole situation that part of him didn’t want to understand anything. It was mostly because he didn’t really know what was going on that made the cook so angry. This was all too much like Thriller Bark.

Zoro had sacrificed himself back then and had come out of it on death doorstep. And all the swordsman had said about it was that is was nothing. ‘Nothing had happened’. That’s all Sanji had gotten out of him. Now again Zoro sacrificed himself so that Chopper could be saved from the water, but he had ended up going down the water fall and most likely drowning, only saved because this mysterious being needed him for something. What would happen when Drop didn’t need Zoro anymore?

Never would Sanji ever admit it out loud, but he was scared for Zoro.

Back at Thriller Bark and right now on this island Zoro’s life was at stake and no one seemed to be able to help him. If that idiot died because he was trying to save a crewmate by sacrificing himself, Sanji would never forgive him.

“If he dies I’ll kill him myself,” the cook growled.


	11. What's in the Water?

Sanji ran along the river bank, in search for both a green haired swordsman and Nami. The navigator had walked off so quickly that she was no where in sight when Sanji had tried to catch up again. He turned his head from side to side as he searched all around, his bangs whipping against his face. His search brought him nothing but empty banks and grassy fields.

“Damn it,” he hissed under his breath, his teeth clenching and making his jaw ache. Picking up his pace the cook was practically leaping along the river bank. “Damn it, where are they?”

The bright splash of Nami’s hair finally appeared against the sandy colours of the river and Sanji sighed in relief. “Nami-san!” he called as he ran up to her.

The read head turned at the sound of Sanji’s call, her face a mix of worry and grimness. The cook slowed up next to her and gave her a questioning look back. Wordlessly, Nami looked back up the river, guiding Sanji to look where she was indicating. Obediently, the cook looked up

Up ahead in the shallow waters of the river, they could see Zoro. In his head Sanji corrected the name to Drop as he watched the creature stand knee deep in the water and look vacantly further upstream.

“What are they doing?” Nami asked in a hushed voice.

Sanji could only shake his head, just as lost as the navigator. The two pirates watched warily as Drop continued deeper into the water, their hands brushing the surface gently and methodically. By the time it reached its waist Sanji finally spoke.

“I’m gonna go talk to it,” the blond whispered to Nami.

“Be careful Sanji,” Nami whispered back, “please.”

“My dear Nami-san, when am I not?” Sanji tittered with a dopey smile. As soon as he turned away from his crewmate the expression fell away into something more somber. He approached the river bank slowly, hands in his pockets and shoulders tense.

Drop did not seem aware of the cook’s approach, hands still floating around in the water listlessly. Even as Sanji’s boots crunched against the sand and rocks just behind them, they did not react. “Oi, kelp for brains,” the cook called out. Drop’s hands stopped their mindless drifting in the water, but they did not turn around.

“Get out of the water, you’re worrying Nami-san,” Sanji huffed, wishing he had is cigarettes.

“There is nothing to worry about now, I am very close,” Drop’s said in their soft, reverberating voice.

“I don’t give a shit, get out,” Sanji said bluntly.

Ignoring him, Drop began to walk through the water, heading upstream. They cut against the current easily, naturally.

“For crying out loud,” Sanji growled and kicked off his boots. Throwing aside his suit jacket as well the cook waded into the water after them. “Look, you still have some explaining to do and you also disobeyed our doctor’s orders, which means your in deep shit in our book,” Sanji said as he cut through the water to Drop.

“I obeyed Dr. Chopper, I rested this body,” Drop said tonelessly.

“A body that’s not yours apparently,” Sanji snapped.

“You all seem confused on the fact that Zoro gave me permission to use his body so I may-“

“Screw what the swordsman said, he’s an idiot, he doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Sanji said angrily, finally catching up to Drop and grabbing hold of their shoulder to spin them around.

Drop’s shifting eyes fell on the blond emotionlessly. “You are angry, much angrier than the others.”

“It’s been a long day,” Sanji brushed the statement aside.

“Why are you and your companions so distraught by my actions?” Drop almost sounded annoyed.

Sanji was about to go on a long rant to explain to Drop exactly why the Straw Hats were so upset, when a realisation made him pause. When they had first encountered Drop, they had struggled to speak, their vocabulary reduced to a couple short sentences. Now their speech was much more filled out, and even though the voice was still off, the words were natural. Sanji didn’t exactly know what to make of it, but he didn’t like it.

“You aren’t really helping by not answering our questions,” Sanji pointed out. Before Drop had a chance to answer, Sanji interrupted them. “We know, you have to get to the river, the island depends on it and all that shit. But you haven’t explained why you the island depends on it, or why you need Zoro’s body to do it.”

“Have I not-?” Drop tried to speak again, but Sanji plowed on.

“Just get out of the water and start answering questions before I kick you out myself,” Sanji said.

Drop gave the cook a dull, emotionless stare before finally walking back towards the shore. Sanji let out a heavy breath of exasperated relief and followed. Once they had both reached the shore, the blond saw Nami start to head towards them. He firmly shook his head at his crewmate, silently asking she stay back. Catching the others gesture, Nami stopped on the bank, watching them nervously. Sanji offered a small smile to comfort her before turning back to Drop.

“Alright, start at the beginning,” he said to the creature.

“What beginning?”

“The beginning of all this?” Sanji gestured vaguely around them.

“My beginning does not start here,” Drop said, “it starts out on the sea.”

Sanji growled. “I don’t have time for your freaking autobiography. Just tell me why you are on this island, why you possessed Zoro and what that all has to do with the monsters.”

“I am here because the island is in danger,” Drop said.

“From what?”

“Itself,” Drop answered. Sanji snarled and ruffled his hair in agitation.

“How is that possible?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“You saw yourself, in the forest,” Drop said.

Sanji stared blankly at the creature that looked like Zoro. He tried to process the twisting ways in which Drop answered questions. How could an island be a danger to itself?   
Because of the people on it? The animals?

“The monsters,” Sanji suddenly realized.

“The results of this danger,” Drop nodded.

“Results?” Sanji tilted his head. “So we were right, those things aren’t natural.”

Drop nodded again.

“But that doesn’t explain why you still need Zoro’s body,” the cook pressed again.

“Because water cannot flow uphill,” Drop said.

Sanji snarled. “Enough with the riddles.”

Drop shook their head. “It is not a riddle,” they said. “I have said that I am a single drop of water in a vast ocean, I am connected to it all even when I am a separate part of it. But even as a small drop I am bound by the rules of water on this island. Water does not flow uphill, that is always constant, therefore to reach the water source I must be carried.”

Sanji blinked as he tried to process. “So… you are water… you weren’t just complicating it and talking in circles, you are literally saying you’re water.”

The being nodded.

“Holy shit,” Sanji ran his fingers through his hair. “And… and the idiot swordsman fell into the water and… you needed help so…”

“Yes, he agreed to carry me up here,” Drop said.

“To take care of the danger?” Sanji clarified. “The thing that caused all those creatures in the forest.”

“Yes, I am not sure how to explain it, but there is a poison in the water that flows through the forest, it has already destroyed a village from the inside,” Drop said. “I saw it through Zoro’s eyes.”

“You mean the village at the port,” Sanji nodded, “They’re crops and land are bad, they can’t grow food.”

“No,” Drop corrected quickly, “the other village.”

The cook looked at the being in confusion. “But the village on the plateau is doing fine, they have good crops and medicine.”

Again, Drop shook their head. “No, the other village.”

Furrowing his brow, Sanji tried to think about what Drop was trying to say. What other village could be on the island? Had the other villagers ever mentioned there being a third village? Had Martha said anything? Sanji’s eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered something the doctor’s assistant had said.

“We don’t know where the monsters came from, but we believe the forest caused it.”

“You didn’t eat anything while in the forest, did you?”

Everyone in the hilltop village believed that the forest had brought forth the monsters, that eating something from there would make you a terrible creature. Drop said the island had become a danger to itself, that there was a poison in the water. Water was the root of all life, it flowed through everything. If the water was poisoned, and people made crops in soil that was now saturated with that water, and they ate the food and got sick.

Sanji remembered the abandoned cabin they had spent the night in while lost in that dead forest. The creatures that crept through the woods around it.

“Oh god, no,” Sanji felt sick.

“You finally understand,” Drop said softly.

“Shit,” Sanji clutched his hair, “all those people… and entire village… from the water…”

“It reached them first, and is slowly making its way down the mountain, it will not be safe for long,” Drop went on.

“That’s why you said there was no time left, why you were so desperate to get to the river source,” Sanji said in realisation. “Why you needed Zoro to bring you up the hill.”

“I also needed Zoro for another reason,” Drop said, drawing Sanji’s attention.

“What? I thought you said he fell into the river, so you kept him alive in exchange for transport.”

“That is true, but you see, Zoro is an extremely powerful individual,” Drop said, ignoring Sanji’s glare, “I could find Zoro because of his strong spirit, and that is when I knew he could assist me in my task. What has caused this terrible thing to the water is something very powerful and complex, it should not be in this part of the Grand Line yet it is. I by myself would not have been strong enough to help mend it, but with added strength and spirit it is possible.”

“Huh?” Sanji said, completely lost now.

“I need Zoro’s spirit to help this island,” Drop said again.

“Spirit? I don’t…?”

“You understand now Sanji, you know I must do this.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Then I must go,” Drop turned briskly away, back towards the river.

“Wait!” Sanji grabbed the soaked shirt on swordsman’s back.

“Why do you delay me further?” Drop asked, tenseness in their voice.

“What you are about to do…. Will it hurt Zoro?” the cook asked quietly.

“It should not,” was all Drop said before shrugging Sanji off and wading back into the water. The cook watched the other walk away until he was overcome with the feeling that he didn’t want to watch this. He turned his back on the being of water and made his way back down the riverbank to Nami.

“Sanji, what are you doing? They’re going back in,” Nami said worriedly as Sanji approached her.

“I’ll explain later, Nami-san,” Sanji said, his voice sounding tight.

A couple of moments later, the two pirates heard the clop of hooves against sand and looked down the hill to see Chopper in his walking-point heading towards them. “I followed your scents, did you find Zoro?” the reindeer asked desperately.

Sanji nodded. “It’s alright Chopper, it will be dealt with soon, we just have to wait.”

“Wait? For what?” the doctor asked frantically.

“For Drop to do what they came to do, they came a long way for it.”


	12. Floating

At first it felt to Zoro like he was flying. Flying in very heavy rain. The roar of the water fall surrounded him and shook his bones and rattled his brain. The water was whipping his body all over, freezing and burning at the same time. He wasn’t prepared when he finally hit the water, the force pushing all the air from his body and momentarily paralyzing his body as he got tossed and rolled by the underwater currents churned up by the cascading water. When he could feel his arms and legs again he flayed desperately upwards, his lungs begging for air. His shoulders painfully collided with the rock bottom of the lake.

Zoro tried to kick off the rocks, but the water pushed him further, making his boots scrape uselessly against the bottom. He clamped a hand to his nose and mouth, forcing himself to hold what little breath he had left for just a while longer.

His chest was spasming, his legs kicking out of reflex in the fight for air. When his throat clenched he couldn’t hold it anymore and he chocked, his hands moving away as he gasped in mouthful after mouthful of water. It just made him cough more, yet there was no air chock up or draw in.

Even though the swordsman’s eyes were squeezed tight he could see spots appearing at the edge of his vision, his head felt light while the rest of his body felt weighed down by a mountain. His limbs couldn’t move anymore.

_I can’t die here. I can’t die yet. I can’t die here._

_**I can help you live.** _

Zoro heard the voice but couldn’t even will himself to react.

_**Y** _ **_ou want to live do you not?_ **

_Of course._

_**Then we can help each other, I need your strength to save this island. Give me your body and I will keep you from passing on.** _

_My body’s my own._

_**And it will perish soon, unless you let me in.** _

_How can I trust you?_

_**Do you have much choice?** _

Through the continuously crushing blackness that was consuming Zoro, he saw Luffy and the crew, waiting for him, Nami, Sanji and Chopper to return. Return safely.

**_Your spirit is strong very, it will help make my task easier._ **

_My spirit?_

_**Yes, your willpower.** _

_Who are you?_

_**I am all around you.** _

Bubbles leaked from Zoro’s lips as way of angry reaction at the unclear answer, even though his body was limply floating down deeper into the water.

_If you use my body, will I live?_

_**You will not be dead.** _

_And what happens after?_

_**That is up to you. Your body is already half dead, you do not have much time left, and there is no one to save you.** _

_Chopper._

The reindeer appeared in his minds eye as if the little doctor was right before him, smiling shyly as if he’s medical skills had just been complimented.

_I can be saved, just get me out of here._

_**Do know that if I am to leave your body at any time it will return to the same state it is now.** _

_Whatever, just promise not to mess with me or my crew._

_**Very well.** _

_Fine then, but if I die I’ll cut you down._

_**I thank you.** _

It felt to Zoro as if he had just died, he could not feel his lungs clenching for air, he seemed to float in nothing. He was simply existing. After a couple of moments, he became aware of the distant feeling of limbs moving. His limbs? Where was his body, he felt so big yet so small; he didn’t know where he was.

It took ages before he thought he could hear again, wind across a field, feet against stones. Voices were heard but not understood, even when some sense could be made of the jumbled noises he could not place them, remembering was too much effort. His disconnected limbs still moved without his clear knowledge, he even felt his lips move but no sound left him.

He couldn’t answer when he heard his name being called. But at moments he could see through his eyes; he saw the forest, the fields, he saw people gathered around him in a small room.

There was a constant pressure against his mind, that thing, always there yet never close enough. Voice and thoughts that weren’t his own influencing him, drifting around his brain as if they were is own.

Questions began to float around in his head. What he thought was his head. Was he even still alive? Should he try to fight? Where was the river? What had that thing meant by his spirit? Would it make him stronger? Was he strong enough? Where was he? Could he finish his task? Where was the crew? Were they alright? Was Nami and the shit cook looking after Chopper?

He could hear them now, worrying and arguing, they were close.

So close.

They were right there, and he couldn’t see them, he couldn’t speak to them. Did they even know he was there? Was he a ghost? Was he really dead and gone? Never to fulfill his dream and keep travelling with the Straw Hat Pirates?

_I can’t be dead. I can’t die here. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP._


	13. Resuscitating

Waiting by the riverbank was long, arduous, and frustrating. Sanji was biting through his cigarette and the bitter taste of tobacco was thick on his tongue, he would have spat it out, but it had become a satisfying distraction. His fingers drummed against his arm as he looked everywhere but the river. His crewmates beside him looked as worried as he felt, their faces drawn tight and the poor little reindeer looking like he was on the verge of tears. Nami was the only one of them still staring intensely upstream, even though Drop had become much harder to see at this point.

“They’re coming back right?” Chopper snivelled softly.

Sanji only nodded jerkily as assurance, not wanting to put a promise into words.

The three of them stood in another tense silence, before Nami spoke up. “They’re coming back,” she said as if she couldn’t believe it herself.

Chopper’s head and ears perked up and he shuffled nervously on the grass as the figure of the swordsman started to grow clearer in the water. Sanji threw a glance over his shoulder, his one blue eye piercing and strong. Drop was indeed coming back down the river, walking easily in the water, not in the least perturbed by the currents. They slowly stepped out of the water, dripping onto the sandy and rocky shore. The doctor bounced forward quickly.

“Are you alright? I need check your condition,” he blabbed quickly, hovering around the creature.

“It is done,” Drop said softly, drawing all their attention.

Sanji turned to come closer to them, finally spitting out his ruined cigarette. “For real?” he asked with a hard edge to his voice.

Drop gave the cook a blank stare. “I have no reason to lie,” they said.

The blond huffed and looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Chopper was clearly more excited by the news. “So that means we can have Zoro back?” he wiggled in anticipation.

“That may be unwise,” Drop said, and the reindeer’s face fell in disappointment.

“Why not?” Nami demanded, her hands on her hips.

“Do remember what I have said, if I leave Zoro’s body it will return to its previous state. He will most likely die.” The creature said it with such normalcy and blandness it was as though they were discussing the weather instead of their crewmates life.

“But Zoro can’t die,” Chopper wailed.

“Yeah, what are you talking about, he’s way to tough to be taken out by that,” Nami defended as well.

Drop cocked their head. “That is simply how it is, without my presence it will be as if Zoro has drowned.”

The Straw Hat doctor’s tear-filled eyes shifted to resolute confidence. “I’m a doctor, it is my job to save my crewmates,” he said with a slightly shaky voice. “If anyone can save Zoro, it will be me.”

“The decision still remains with Zoro,” Drop said softly. “The agreement we have is between us, he must give me permission to leave him in this state; as our contract was that I keep him alive.”

The pirates gaped at the creature.

“Zoro’s permission?” Nami said in disbelief.

Drop nodded simply.

“That’s complete shit!” Sanji burst out.

“That is the agreement,” Drop said in argument.

The cook growled under his breath. “Shitty swordsman…. Complete idiot…”

Chopper jumped up, clinging to Zoro’s soaked shirt. “Zoro? Zoro! If you can hear me, tell me,” he called up at Drop. It resulted in no reaction and the doctor became more desperate. “Zoro please, you have to come back, we can’t leave you here.”

“Oi Zoro,” Nami called as well, “you still owe me ten thousand in debt. Don’t you think this will get you out of it. I’ll even take ten percent off if you snap out of it right now.”

Sanji watched his crewmates call to the swordsman with a pained expression. It couldn’t be that easy to bring the moss head back. He looked away, shoulders tense and mind stuck, anger rising with each passing moment as the futility of the situation began to hit him. Was there really no way to help their crewmate?

“Zoro,” Chopper was crying openly now, clinging to Drop. “Please… you have to come back. Everyone is still waiting for us back at the ship. Luffy and Usopp and Robin… They don’t know what’s happened.” The reindeer tried to wipe away some tears. “They’ll all be really sad if you don’t come back, we still have so much we all wanted to do.”

Suddenly Drop doubled over clutching their chest, making a shocked choking sound. All of them froze in surprise as the creature straightened up again. Their features looked strained, eyes distant and unfocused. Water dripped from everywhere, making them appear even more worse for ware.

“He…. He wants to awaken,” Drop said in a gurgling voice. Chopper and Nami cheered at their words, but the creature quickly continued. “Do understand, you will not have much time to save him in my absence.”

Chopper nodded seriously. “I know I can save Zoro, I am his doctor, I will not let him die.”

Nami nodded along with the reindeer. “Chopper is the best doctor in the Grand Line, he can do anything,” she assured, making Chopper blush and wiggle happily.

“Very well,” Drop nodded. “I thank you all for allowing me to complete my mission, I wish you the best of luck in your journeys. Perhaps we will meet again somewhere.”

“Don’t count on it,” Sanji huffed grumpily. “Get lost.”

Drop gave them all one last lingering look. It was soft and searching, eyes still unfamiliar and shifting; then the eyes began to tear up. Sanji started, not having expected such an outward display of emotion from the creature. That’s when he realised the Drop wasn’t crying, water was flowing from Zoro’s eyes and nose and mouth. His eyes rolled back and his body spasmed as he chocked.

“Zoro!” Chopper cried quickly and changed into heavy point to catch the swordsman’s collapsing frame.

“Is he alright?” Nami asked coming closer in concern.

“He’s not breathing!” Chopper quickly laid Zoro down onto the riverbed. Not losing anymore time the doctor positioned the swordsman to the side, water could still be seen trickling from the man’s mouth. “He’s ice cold too, this isn’t good,” Chopper muttered to himself.

Nami and Sanji watched as the doctor righted Zoro’s head again and began to administer mouth to mouth. The only sounds were the rippling of the water behind them and the whistle of the wind. Nami’s hands covered her mouth as she watched, watching in tense shock as they waited for any signs of life from the swordsman.

Chopper kept working and working, the cook could see the reindeer was beginning to tire from the constant movement he need to put behind the compression on Zoro’s chest. Seconds began to turn into minutes.

“Nami, quick trade places with me,” the doctor ordered, and the navigator obeyed without question. She went through the same motions as Chopper had, forcing Zoro’s heart to beat for just a bit longer. The poor reindeer converted back to brain point and was panting heavily in exhaustion. The minutes grew longer.

Sanji’s nails were biting into his palms and his teeth ached from clenching his jaw. Soon Nami’s arms couldn’t take the strain and she faltered. “Sanji-“ Chopper began to say.

The cook was already helping Nami aside and trading places with her. He braced his hands over Zoro’s chest and began to press, counting out in his head before giving the swordsman more air and repeating. Sanji had lost track of how many minutes had passed and he didn’t care, he focused on putting more strength behind the compressions. He felt something snap under his hands, but he kept going, stopping not even an idea in his head. His arms began to burn, his knees ached, and his breath was coming in shorter and shorter pants.

“Fucking…. Wake… up…” he growled, glaring daggers at the swordsman’s still face. “You can’t die here…. You’re not allowed…”

There was still nothing. Zoro was as still as…

“Wake up!” Sanji bellowed raising his joined hands high above his head and bringing them down hard right at the center of Zoro’s chest. “Wake up!” he did it again, putting all his strength behind the blow. “WAKE UP!”

His hands slammed down, Zoro’s body jerked, and water was coughed up from deep in his lungs. Hacking, gurgling coughs sputtered from Zoro’s lips and Sanji was in too much of a daze to fully realize that the swordsman had finally regained consciousness.

“Sanji! Turn him on his side or he’ll choke again!” Chopper shrieked, and the cook scrambled to push Zoro into the recovery position. The man heaved and coughed and panted as he struggled to replace the water in his lungs with air.  Glancing up at his crewmates, Sanji saw Nami nearly crying in relief and Chopper was still in full doctor mode, making sure Zoro was in the safe zone.

After a couple of moments, the coughing subsided slightly, and brief words were finally discernable form the green haired man. Mostly a string of curses and swears as he regained his breath. Finally, Zoro lifted his head slightly to blurrily take in the others around him.

“What… what happened…?” he croaked hoarsely, his voice still not fully recognizable.

Nami let out of noise of annoyance and disdain at the swordsman’s audacity for asking such a thing. Chopper smiled in relief at having their crewmate back. Sanji scoffed.

“You got lost, you shitty moss head.”


End file.
